The Red Thread
by LD-Mei
Summary: Leonardo intetara ganar una lucha interminable entre lo que cree correcto y lo que es y su nueva amiga Reiko un ente que le insiste confrotar la verdad aunque este se niegue. se encargala de que reaccione. tendra que aprender a vivir con su nueva "compañera" mientras aprende a aceptar sus sentimientos. esto es un RaphxLeo
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: **

-"pocos saben de esta "dimensión", muchos dicen que es un mito pero es tan cierto como la vida y la muerte, todos llegan aquí por una segunda oportunidad, Pero algunos no la aprovechan y pagan el precio antes de tiempo ¿qué harás tu Leonardo? Ya tienes la tuya no me hagas arrepentirme" – en aquel instante despertaba de un profundo sueño la tortuga de antifaz azul, no podía acordarse de nada o al menos de la última cosa que había hecho, ni siquiera sabía porque se había dormido.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se dijo para sí mismo, Le tomo tiempo el poder acostumbrar su vista para poder visualizar el espacio en donde se encontraba. –Es-es mi cuarto…. ¿Cómo es que….?-

-¡Leo! – le interrumpió una voz, se le hacía bastante conocida así que giro lentamente su cabeza hasta que finalmente vio al más pequeño de sus hermanos sentado en el suelo con su mirada tan llena de alegría como siempre.

-¿Mickey….que haces aquí?-Leo estaba confundido, Tal vez su hermano más joven podría aclararle las dudas o eso pensó.

-te estaba vigilando- Respondió la tortuga de antifaz naranja – esperaba que despertaras, nos tienes tan preocupados a todos.

¿De que estas hablando Mickey?- pregunto Leo, lo único que en realidad lograba era confundirlo más.

-¿Qué-que no te has dado cuenta?- Michelangeló se había sorprendido ante tal pregunta.- digo solo mírate – Leonardo aun confundido acato al comentario del más joven….estaba completamente lleno de vendas. En algunas aún se veía manchas de sangre, Se podían observar varios moretones en su cuerpo como en su caparazón, uno de sus brazos estaba inmovilizado y esto era solo lo que el alcanzaba a ver.

¿¡Qué-que me paso!?- Leo intento levantarse pero el dolor de su cuerpo se lo impidió, solo había logrado lastimarse más, ya estaba entrando en pánico. No podía creer como había terminado en ese estado y cuando.

-¡LEO!- Mickey alzo la voz con preocupación y se levantó rápidamente para intentar volver a acostar a su hermano. - Leo espera no puedes moverte, tu heridas no llevan mucho vendadas y puedes volver a abrirlas- Leo parecía no escuchar solo seguía peleando, Mickey le sujeto el brazo, reprimió su cara y apoyo su pierna en su pecho para poder inmovilizarlo y finalmente cedió, debido a que no tenía fuerzas. – cálmate luchar solo empeorara las cosas….

-Mickey…-Interrumpo esta vez Leo que comenzando a temblar. – dime… ¿qué me paso, que fue lo que paso exactamente?- hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que finalmente Mickey decidió responder.

-solo sé que los cuatro estamos en un entrenamiento que nos había dado el Sensei en la alcantarillas, nos separamos por grupos, tú te fuiste con Rapha y Donnie conmigo, después el Sensei vino a buscarnos para decirnos que nuestro entrenamiento había terminado pero no podíamos encontrarlos….

**Leo Flash-back: **

**-"no te preocupes Rapha, encontraremos una salida pronto, estarás bien" **

**-"Leo…. tienes un brazo roto, probablemente una pierna también, apenas puedo moverme gracias a la tubería que está atravesando mis piernas, me cuesta respirar…. estamos golpeados y con heridas profundas…aunque encontremos una salida ¿crees que podremos hacerlo con vida?" **

**-"no empieces Raph, no es momento para tu actitud de reproche…admito que… no estamos en la mejores condiciones pero debemos intentarlo" **

**-"siempre fuiste tan ingenuo" **

**. . .**

-entonces escuchamos un grito. El tuyo y lo seguimos pero cuando llegamos, era tarde… -

**Flash-back:**

**-"lo-logramos, ¿qué tienes que decir ahora Raph?- **

**-"…"- **

**-"vamos…. resiste un poco más, pronto llegaremos a casa"- **

**-"¡LEO!"-**

**-"¡RAPHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"-**

**. . .**

Mickey apretó sus ojos con fuerza pero no pudo evitar soltar una lágrimas, entonces libero a su hermano para volverse a sentar en el suelo, Leo se sentía culpable no era su intención hacerlo llorar, Llevo su único brazo libre para secarle las lágrimas o mejor dicho estaba restregando su mano contra la cara del menor.

-Lo siento yo…no debí preguntarte.- realmente se sentía mal pero luego Mickey le puso la mano en el pecho y le acomodo un poco la almohada

-Está bien, no te preocupes tu solo querías saber, - volvió a sentarse – no te acuerdas de nada ¿cierto? – Leo agacho un poco su mirada, realmente no lo podía, ante eso Mickey dio una ligera risa esto hiso que se sintiera un poco mejor pero aún le incomodaba algo.

-¿Dónde está Raph?- pregunto esto hiso en un segundo que el menor parara de reír y abriera los ojos con resentimiento, Bajo su cabeza y después de unos segundos finalmente respondió

-Está en el laboratorio con Donnie y el maestro Splinter….Ellos aun intentan curarlo

-¿¡Que!?- Exclamo el mayor, eso hiso que su hermano agachara más su cabeza, sabía que él iba a reaccionar de esa manera – ¿Cómo que "aún intentan curarlo"?... ¿¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que nos trajeron aquí!?

-unas 3 horas- Mickey apretó sus manos con fuerza.- no he podido verlo aun solo sé que sus heridas eran realmente graves… perdió mucha sangre especialmente por la apertura en su pecho…Donnie cree que fue creada por una especie de arma debido a que las tuberías no son lo suficientemente fuertes para atravesar el caparazón y…. –Leo miro a su hermano compasivamente sabía cómo debía sentirse , acumulo las fuerzas para mover su brazo y colocarlo suavemente en la cabeza de su hermano menor para calmarlo afortunadamente esta vez pudo lograr su acto en vez de mover su mano tontamente. "¿que no te das cuenta aun?" una voz invadió su mente por un momento, hiso que se paralizara debido a que esta se escuchaba tan real, tan cerca, como si estuviera presente en la misma habitación "vamos reacciona sabes el porqué de todo esto abre los ojos Leonardo….Leo….Leo"-

-¿¡LEO?! –Mickey subió su voz para llamar la atención de su hermano, cuando este logro reaccionar se había dado cuenta de que le sujetaba la mano-¿estás bien, te pasa algo?

-uh?...s-si...cr-creo que debo descansar más, eso es todo- contesto algo distraído aún seguía perdido en sus pensamientos pero logro distraerse un poco y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.- Estaré bien, yo no soy por el que tienes que preocuparte – sonrió en señal reconciliación.

-supongo que tienes razón. –Mickey sospechaba algo en el comportamiento de Leo pero no iba a dejar que eso lo hiciera olvidarse de quien es, al recodarlo le devolvió la sonrisa de una manera tan dulce y alegre, de cierta forma lo hacía sentir mejor – ¿tienes hambre Leo? si quieres puedo traerte un poco de pizza para que recuperes tus fuerzas – dijo en un tono burlón, Sin duda ese era el Mickey que todos conocían.

-tal vez luego….- Respondió Leo algo sorprendido por el cambio de humor tan rápido - ahora estoy algo cansado, voy a dormir un poco más

-ok como quieras– Mickey se levantó para poderse irse – le avisare a los otros que estás bien…. Claro cuando acaben con su "trabajo" he he….Que descanses Leo, me llamas cuando necesites algo yo seré el que te cuide ahora.

-Gracias Mickey. Descansa tú también- y con eso Mickey le dio un pequeño beso en la frente haciendo que Leo se reirá un poco por ese gesto tan ingenuo como tierno para finalmente dejar la habitación. Cuando cerró la puerta el de azul volvió a mirar perdidamente al techo de su cuarto. Las cosas habían pasado muy rápido. "Raph…. ". Fue lo último que pensó esa noche y callo de nuevo en un profundo sueño.

-"Realmente eres ingenuo, ¿cómo te soportan? *Risa* No debo presionarte supongo, acabas de volver y ahora no es un buen momento para recodártelo, disfrutare el tener que vigilarte….que duerman bien Leonardo"

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Era una mañana tranquila o eso se sentía en el ambiente, Para las cuatro tortugas junto a su maestro fue una noche bastante difícil pero finalmente había amanecido. Michel angeló el más joven de sus hermanos fue el primero en levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina como era habitual.

-Buenos Di….…o es verdad- Mickey dio un suspiro al ver la cocina completamente sola y recordar el por qué, así que se dirigió a abrir el refrigerador. –Buenos días Kitty- saludo con alegría a un pequeña gatita de helado que había mutado por accidente pero a decir verdad se llevaban bastante bien y nadie parecía quejarse de su presencia. – Es una mañana bastante tranquila ¿no crees? – Mickey se apoyó un poco en el refrigerador – ¿sabes? Leo finalmente despertó, parece estar bien aunque se comportó un poco raro anoche pero creo que el golpe lo afecto, me pregunto como le habrá ido a los otros. En eso último se agacho en la puerta de refrigerador, Ice Cream Kitty se acercó hasta Mickey y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza seguido de un tierno beso en la nariz que lo mancho un poco de helado. –Tienes razón no debería preocuparme- dijo mientras se limpiaba las pequeñas manchas de helado con la lengua.- eres tan dulce como siempre…..oye esto me da una idea. Prepare el desayuno para todos. Eso los hará sentir mucho mejor, ¿Qué dices Me ayudas?

-¡Meow! - Exclamo la pequeña gatita con entusiasmo Mickey sabía perfectamente lo que eso quería decir.

-¡Entonces hagámoslo! - tras eso Michelangeló comenzó a rebuscar en la cocina varios sartenes mientras Ice Cream Kitty le ayudaba a sacar algunos ingredientes del refrigerador.- ok ¿Qué tal unos waffles?... ¡unos waffles con helado! Pero no sé si al Sensei le gusten, preparemos algo diferente para él, pero me llevara más tiempo- pensó un poco en eso, la verdad no podía quejarse le gustaba bastante cocinar era una de sus cosas favoritas desde que era un niño lo hacía sentir orgulloso ya que era el único de sus hermanos que sabía hacerlo, aunque le faltará algo de práctica. Pasaron las horas y Mickey seguía de aquí para halla revolviendo, calentado, cortando algunas frutas. Hasta que finalmente termino con los platos de sus hermanos. Coloco cada Waffle con cuidado y alrededor de cada uno puso fruta picada como decoración.

-Listo solo falta el toque final, ¿nos harías los honores?- pregunto refiriéndose a su compañera que ahora parecía su asistente de cocina

-¡Meow¡- volvió a exclamar Ice Cream kitty acercándose a cada plato, para lanzar una bola de helado justo en centro de cada waffle, después Mickey saco una botella de miel y vertiendo un poco en cada uno y por último exprimió un poco de limón sobre ellos. (Es bastante delicioso a decir verdad :v)

-por fin hemos terminado- Dijo Mickey con un tono de alivio y tirándose al suelo del cansancio –bueno aún falta el del Sensei pero ese tardara un poco más, es la primera vez que hago un bento- miro una de las sartenes que aún estaba en la estufa y dio un gran suspiro - ¿crees que me pase un poco ? – la gatita solo movió la cabeza en forma de negación– espero les guste, creo que Leo ya debe estar despierto mejor le llevo su desayuno- se levantó del suelo y alzo a su compañera para colocarla en el refrigerador otra vez – Gracias, me ayudaste mucho hoy, te veo después - le dio unos muchos mimos y besos antes de irse de la cocina y dirigirse al cuarto de su Leonardo con su desayuno.

-Buenos…..días- Le interrumpió alguien haciendo que parara en seco. Se dio la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, al darse cuenta que era su hermano Donatello dejo rápidamente el plato aun lado y se le abalanzo encima para darle un abrazo. – ¡DOOONIE!

-¡WOAH, MICKEY!- exclamo el genio que lo había tomado por sorpresa aquel gesto, debido a que aún estaba soñoliento.

-Donnie, que la alegría verte casi no pude dormir por ustedes ¿sabes?

-ya tranquilo Mickey todo está bien…. ¿no hueles que algo se quema?- Michel angeló abrió los ojos como platos al recordad lo que estaba haciendo antes.

-¡LA TORTILLA!- el de naranja se paró rápidamente para dirigirse a lo que generaba ese olor en este caso la estufa. –eso estuvo cerca he, he - puso la sartén a un lado para que se enfriara y ayudo a su hermano a levantarse.- perdón por eso

-no te preocupes- dijo Donnie dándole unas palmaditas al más joven- me sorprendiste eso es todo

-¡oh cierto!- Interrumpió Mickey dirigiendo al mesón donde había dejado los platos, agarro el que tenía moras y uvas y volvió a donde estaba.- tu desayuno Donnie.- este tardo un poco para responderle pero finalmente agarro el plato que le extendía.

-¿me-me hiciste el desayuno?- pregunto incrédulo mientras miraba el colorido plato. No esperaba algo así tal vez la falta de sueño lo había afectado

-¡se los prepare a todos!- Exclamo Mickey con inmensa alegría – todos ustedes estaban tan ocupados anoche que decidí hacerles algo especial para animarlos, Donatello sonrió con tal inocencia se la hacía simplemente adorable. -¡vamos prueba!-

-ok…..- Donnie se quedó un rato mirando el palto "tiene un buen aspecto para ser solo un Waffle " pensó mientras partía un pedazo y se lo dirigía al boca, Al hacerlo se quedó atónito por unos momentos.

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto Mickey al ver que este no se movía, pero antes de decir otra cosa fue interrumpido (interrupciones everywhere :v)

-¡Esto esta delicioso Mickey!- Dijo Donnie mientras comía un poco más. – ¿lo hiciste todo tu solo? (refiriéndose a los otros platos).

-si-si...- Michel Ángelo se sonrojo un poco- bueno Ice Cream Kitty también me ayudo.

-está realmente delicioso, seguro a los otros les encantara también.

-gracias….eso me asegura que a Leo también le gustara- hubo un pequeño silencio. -¡LEO! Me olvide de él, Iba a llevarle su desayuno también- Mickey se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde había dejado el plato de Leo para llevárselo inmediatamente pero fue detenido por el de morado que lo sujeto del brazo

-Espera, espera, espera… ¿Leo? ¿Acaso ya despertó?

-si –Dijo Mickey tabaleándose debido a que su lo habían tomado con fuerza- Despertó anoche mientras tú y el Sensei estaban con Raph. Hablamos un rato pero se volvió a dormir

-ok primero que nada se dice "el Sensei y tu" y segundo ¿qué fue lo que te dijo? Intentaste averiguar…..ya sabes

-lo-lo intente pero él no recuerda nada, incluso tuve que tranquilizarlo cuando se vio…tu entiendes.

-ya veo…seguro el golpe le causo un estado de amnesia, vamos quiero revisarlo- y con eso Donatello comió su desayuno tan rápido como pudo y se llevó a Mickey sin soltarlo del brazo.

-¡ESPERA!-Grito Michelangeló haciendo que el de morado parara inmediatamente y lo mirara con el ceño fruncido- te olvidas del desayuno de Leo

. . .

Mientras tanto Leonardo apenas se despertada de un pesado sueño o eso creía el, cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en un cuarto oscuro de echo era completamente negro.

-¿Done estoy?- se preguntó para sí mismo pero no hubo respuesta estaba solo (deja vu) solo podía ver borrosamente una silueta en blanco mirándolo fijamente.

-¿te despertaste ya?- interrumpió una voz que provenía de aquella silueta que tenía forma de un humanoide femenino si no fuera porque pareciese tener orejas semejantes a la de un zorro, esto hiso que Leo se congelara por un momento.- pero así no era plan, creo que mirarte fijamente no fue buena idea…..

-¡AHHH!- Leo Grito y saco sus katanas para atravesar aquella cosa pero esto solo hiso que se dispersara como neblina para volverse a regenerar

-oyes eso fue grosero- aquella "cosa" apretó una de las mejillas del azul haciendo que este cerrara los ojos del dolor- ¿haces eso con todos? Tienes serios problemas.

-¡su-Suéltame¡- Lo soltó -¡ay¡…¿Qué que eres?-*ZLAP* Leo recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su acompañante- ¡OYE¡ ¿y eso porque fue?-

-¡porque me tratas como si fuera un objeto!, soy "alguien" ¿sabes?

-y como se supone que iba a saber eso *ZLAP*-un golpe más- ¡HEY! ¡DEJA DE HACER ESO!

-de todas maneras –dijo la figura ignorándolo- no debiste despertar hasta que tu amigo de rojo reaccionara.

-¿A-a que te refieres?- pregunto ante ese comentario que lo había sorprendido bastante.- ¿Sa-sabes de Rapha o-o de mi familia?

- aun no entiendo cómo pudiste arruinar el plan, todo estaba calculado….aunque tal vez el de Rojo ya haya despertado….no es imposible, el listo y la rata pasaron la noche entera trabajando en él, sería muy pronto para su recuperación, pero...

-¿¡QUIERES DEJAR DE IGNORARME Y EXPLICARME TODO!?- Grito fuertemente no podía soportar la actitud de quien sea que estuviera hablando con él.

-uh?... o sigues aquí… escucha no puedo explicarte las cosas, no hasta que el pan valla como está...o estaba calculado ¿entiendes?

-pero…ni siquiera sé cuál es ese plan…..y ¿Por qué hablo contigo?

-porque soy irresistible – dijo la voz en forma burlona – ya te dije te lo explico todo cuando…

-sí, si cuando el plan salga como debe… ya entendí

-bien….pero si puedo presentarme…..no tengo un nombre en general pero suele decirme Reiko.

-¿Reiko?

-si…por ahora será todo lo que debes saber Leo-chan- Leonardo abrió los ojos,

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

*Knock, Knock *

-Esa es mi señal…me tengo que ir Adiós.

-¿¡Que!? ¡NO! Espera….-Reiko le puso lo que era su mano sobre su boca para callarlo.

-shhhh… lo sabrás a su tiempo- y con eso le cerró los ojos mientras acercaba sus labios contra los de la tortuga esto solo hiso que un horrible escalofrió pasara por toda su espalda- preocúpate por aquel que te salvo la vida.

**. . .**

El mayor abrió los ojos nuevamente pero esta vez estaba en su cuarto, Intentando buscarle lógica a lo que acaba de pasar.

-"¿Qué quiso decir eso?" "fue solo un sueño ¿no?...pero….se sentía…..demasiado…real- Leonardo dejo escapar un leve suspiro-"Reiko…. ¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes?

-¡Leeeeeeooooo!- Exclamo una voz chillona afuera de la habitación esta hiso que se exaltara del susto.- ¿Leo estas despierto?

-¡S-Si!- respondió algo agitado entonces aquel que lo estuviera esperando comenzó abrir la puerta dejando revelar.

-¡buenos días Leo! – Era Mickey con enorme sonrisa comenzando a entrar en el cuarto con una bandeja. -¡te traje el desayuno!

-O-Oh-Ohayō….Mickey

-¿acaso te asuste?

-un poco….

-perdón –Mickey se rio mientras lo levantaba suficientemente para que pudiera comer – no era mi intención. ¿Seguías dormido?

-no… de echo acaba de levantarme. – Explico mientas cogía la cuchara que estaba junto al plato y comenzó a hundirla un poco-¿tu hiciste esto?

-¡SI!- exclamo Mickey inflando el pecho con orgullo

-gracias Mickey pero a decir verdad…no tengo mucha hambre- con ese comentario el menor boto el aire que había acumulado en forma de decepción

-pe-pero lo hice especialmente para ti –dijo con algo de tristeza- vamos Leo ¿podrías al menos probarlo?

-no lo sé Mickey. Enserio no ten…-Leo volteo a mirar a su pequeño hermano que tenía una mirada de súplica. -*suspiro* está bien, está bien, pero solo un pedazo- y con un poco de tambaleo logro llevar un pedazo del waffle hasta su boca.

-¿y?- pregunto Mickey, Leonardo no dijo nada sin embargo partió otro pedazo haciendo el mismo procedimiento de antes parecía disfrutar más cada pedazo, era como un pequeño niño disfrutando de su postre favorito es algo muy tierno y gracioso de ver. Después de unos minutos termino de comer y Michelangeló cogió una servilleta para poder limpiarle la cara.

-¡MICKEY!- Leo alzo un poco la voz al ver lo que intentaba hacer, así que le sujeto el brazo para alejarlo un poco

-¿Qué? – pregunto en un tono de burla. –mírate estas todo sucio, solo déjame limpiarte. – este lo pensó un rato y al final le soltó la mano de todas maneras no tenías las fuerzas para retenerlo por tanto tiempo. – Y eso que decías que no tenías hambre – Mickey comenzó limpiar las pequeñas manchas de helado que había en la cara de Leo. Este no hacía nada más que sonrojarse un poco y desviar la mirada, en unos cuantos segundos Mickey termino y volvió a coger la bandeja para ponerse de pie entonces se dirigió hacia la puerta abriéndola rápidamente. -¡listo Donnie, puedes pasar!

-¿Por qué te tardaste?-dijo Donatello con los brazos cruzados mientras sostenía un kit de primeros auxilios y una cara algo molesta sin duda había estado esperando.

-¿Donnie?... ¿estuviste afuera todo el tiempo?...-pregunto Leo

-¡SI!- respondió Mickey. –pero le dije que no pasara hasta que terminaras con tu desayuno. Donnie dio un suspiro para después acercarse a Leo. –Oye estómago lleno. Estomago feliz. – y con eso salió de la habitación.

-¿no pudieron simplemente entrar los dos?-volvió a preguntar

-eso le dije yo pero...dijo que él personalmente iba a darte el desayuno. -Respondió Donnie arrodillándose junto a la cama, coloco la caja que traía y comenzó a buscar unas cosas en ellas. – el fin ¿Cómo te sientes Leo?

- un poco mejor, gracias –Donatello sonrió y llevo su mano a la frente de Leo.

-pareces tener fiebre, pero no es nada grave aun. Ok voy a revisarte un poco más, limpiare tu heridas y te daré algunos medicamentos para que te mejores de a poco. ¿Vale? – el mayor asintió con la cabeza y Donatello comenzó a retirarse las vendas una por una. Hubo un corto silencio por unos momentos hasta que Leonardo decidió hablar.

-oye Donnie... ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-¡por supuesto!- respondió o más bien exclamo. -¿Qué pasa Leo?

-amm…bueno…..tu…. ¿puedes decirme que pasó?- el de morado, se sorprendió con la petición de su hermano y agacho la cabeza, apretando sus ojos con fuerza- lo-lo siento no debí…

-¡No! –Interrumpió Donnie pasando su mano por uno de sus ojos. –está bien….está bien, solo….eso fue repentino….no sé cómo empezar.- saco una pequeña botella de alcohol y un pedazo de algodón. –te todas maneras. Podría ayudarte a salir de tu estado de amnesia. – comenzó a limpiar suavemente las heridas, su miraba revelaba un cierto tono de melancolía junto a sus movimientos, esto deprimió un poco al de azul.

-Donnie si no quieres, no es nece…

-todo empezó en la noche….-volvió a interrumpir, este estaba decido a ayudar a su hermano de cualquier forma.-fue un día bastante normal todos hacíamos lo de costumbre. El Maestro Splinter meditaba en el Dojo, Mickey leía algunos comics, Raph estaba en el hockey de mesa con Casey, tú veías tu programa de héroes espaciales y yo esta con Abril hablando un poco...

-¿Abril y Casey estaban?- pregunto Leo con una mirada inocente e inclinando un poco la cabeza (so cute =3=)

-si…pero ellos se fueron antes, debido a que el Sensei tenía un entrenamiento especial para nosotros, así que era probable que tardáramos toda la tarde y ellos tenían otras que hacer. –Donnie rio un poco – de echo paso algo gracioso, mientras tú estabas en la Tv Abril quiso sorpréndete un poco así que cubrió tus ojos, pero estabas tan concentrado que ni la notaste y cuando reaccionaste te dio un gran susto haciéndote caer de tu lugar. –Donnie sonreía mientras recordaba ese suceso. Pero su mirada seguía reflejando tristeza, sus ojos comenzaba a ponerse vidrioso.- el fin. Cuando el Sensei termino su meditación era hora de nuestro entrenamiento pero no sería en el Dojo, fue en la alcantarillas. Nos dijo que el entrenamiento iba consistir en búsqueda y sigilo para ello escondió un Shuriken en algún lugar y nuestro objetivo sería encontrarlo primero que los demás, claro que no iba ser tan fácil, el Sensei estaría rastreándonos obligándonos a mantenernos en movimiento a cada momento, porque si llegaba a encontrarnos, se acababa. Mickey fue el primero en ser encontrado y después yo, ahora debíamos buscarte a ti y a Raph lo cual fue difícil Duramos horas incluso pensamos que se habían ido a la guarida. Pero minutos después escuchamos un grito….proveniente de ti. Así que corrimos intentando seguir tu voz, cuando llegamos no pudimos ver nada solo un motón de escombros uno de los desagüe había colapsado. El Sensei presintió lo peor y comenzó a retirar los escombros, Mickey fue a ayudarlo rápidamente, mientras yo intentaba rastrear la seña de tu T-phone con el mío, lo logre….

-Donnie….-interrumpió Leo con un tono de preocupación debido a que su hermano más alto comenzaba a apretar su brazo con las nuevas vendas que le estaba enrollando mientras temblaba un poco.

-pero… cuando por fin logramos despejar un camino, los encontramos… juntos….en un estado deplorable. Tenían muchas heridas y golpes causados por el derrumbe, intentamos levantarte pero fue inútil te encontrabas casi aferrado a Raph, estabas entre sus piernas y estas tenían una tubería que las inmovilizaba, tuvimos que sacarlos juntos tal y como estaban, fue complicado pero lo logramos, al llegar a la guarida con mi herramientas puede cortar la tubería y levantarte de ahí…. Y lo que vimos después…R-Raph….el….-

-¡DONNIE, PARA YA!- grito Leo con las fuerzas que tenía, no podía soportar más verlo de esa manera, el cómo se lastimaba así mismo. Donatello lo miro con sorpresa pero ya no resistía contener ese dolor, el dolor de ver a sus hermanos en esas condiciones. Simplemente no pudo, así que se abalanzo para abrazar a Leonardo y rompió en llanto.

-Lo siento Leo…. Yo no quería….no era mi intención.-decía entre sollozos, Leo se quedó impacto ante el acto y las palabras de este, pero reacciono y correspondió el abrazo. Aunque solo tenía un brazo Donnie podía sentir ese consuelo y seguridad que siempre le había dado su hermano mayor.

-Donnie….tú no tienes la culpa de nada….nadie la tiene.- Leo lo alejo un poco para poder limpiar sus lágrimas. Este solo cerraba los ojos con fuerza. –Donnie mírame…-Donatello abrió lentamente los ojos para recibir una cálida sonrisa de parte de Leo. –estoy bien… y Raph estará bien. Y sabes ¿Por qué?...por ti….por todos ustedes.

-gracias Leo…-Donnie por fin respondió y dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-no tienes que….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tiempo después:

**P.O.V Leo **

Han pasado 3 semanas desde…..aquel día, aun no puedo recordar nada pero de vez en cuando veo cortos periodo de tiempo. Tal vez solo debería dejar que regrese por sí solo, tampoco he vuelto a ver a esa criatura de mis sueños….pero por otro lado mi cuerpo se recupera poco a poco, he vuelto a caminar solo debo tener cuidado con mis heridas y esperar que mi brazo roto sane, todos cuidan de mí, al ritmo como estoy el Sensei dice volveré a entrenar pronto…..ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de Raph. Sus heridas parecen no sanar, tiene problemas para respirar y no ha despertado a un, El maestro Splinter se queda con él todas las noches esperando a que habrá sus ojos, en las pocas veces que lo he visto, diría que cada vez está más pálido hasta ha bajado de peso. *suspiro* … no sé exactamente que paso ese día…..pero….Raph….solo resiste.

**Fin del P.O.V **

Habían sido noches tranquilas en la últimas semana….demasiadas no había sonido alguno, sin embargo en de esas noche algo cambio, en un cuarto de las cuatro tortugas para ser más específico el cuarto de la tortuga temperamental, se hallaba el Maestro Splinter meditando junto a la cama de su hijo de rojo. Pero algo interrumpió su meditación. Un ruido y no cualquier ruido, ese sonido de alguien moviéndose de su cama. Esto hiso que Splinter abriera los ojos y se dirigía inmediatamente a mirar a su pequeño. Quedo atónito y a la vez lleno de alegría al ver que este comenzaba abrir sus parpados revelando nuevamente sus brillantes ojos verdes que no había podido ver desde hace tiempo.

-¡RAPHAEL!- exclamo casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Se-Sensei?- pregunto con muy pocas fuerzas el individuo tumbado en la cama, el Maestro Splinter tomo una de sus manos y la froto suavemente.

-si….soy yo hijo mío….


	2. extraños sentimientos parte 1

_holis c: ¿quien me extraño? nadie ok :'v bueno no pude actualizar el fin de semana pasado  
><em>

_porque estube ocupada con unos trabajo del cole...la profesora de historia me hiso reprobar y depues de presentarle la tarea que parecia diccionario a la hija de su madre soy finalmente libre y con el tiempo de seguir con esta historia que tanto esperan? _

_(son como 3 personas :'V) _

**_Mady shell: lose el Donnie siempre se preocupa por todos :'v Mickey siempre sera el adorable y ahora esta como cocinero para toda la familia lol XD pero almeno ice kitty lo ayuda en eso :3 haha llegaran las maripositas pero para el siguiente..ademas de que aun nose como escribirlo :v ya llegara de por si este fic es de Reo ¿no? XD _**

**_Mandrew: pff no preocupes por eso yo tambien e estado en coma ultimamente :v aqui tienes el capitulo espero lo disfrutes =3= ... lo se ya lo lei y leere pronto el chap 2 que acabo de ver que lo actualisaste XD me gusta mucho tu histori, aqui recibes mi apoyo con eso como tu lo haces con la mia w _**

_sin mas que decir que empieze el capitulo c:  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Extraños sentimientos parte 1<strong>

Han pasado tres semanas desde que un extraño suceso se presentó en la vida de las cuatro tortugas, afectando con heridas graves a los dos mayores, las cosas para Leonardo van mejorando cada vez más, recupera rápidamente su antiguo estado, es como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, pero Raphael es otro caso, con el tiempo ha perdido sus fuerzas, su estado….su vida. Todos intentan ayudarlo o al menos mantenerlo en este mundo, incluso sus dos peculiares amigos humanos. Splinter, su maestro, su padre. Cuida de él todas la noches esperando con anhelo que su hijo despierte, es increíble lo que el amor de un padre puede llegar hacer ¿no creen? Porque finalmente en una noche sus suplicas fueron escuchadas.

-¡RAPHAEL!- exclamo la enorme rata con alegría al escuchar que su segundo pupilo comenzaba a moverse y a reaccionar, después de unos segundos este comenzó abrir los ojos.

-¿sen- Sensei?- pregunto débilmente la tortuga de tono oscuro, intentando reconocer la voz que lo llamo hace unos pocos instantes

-si…-Respondió apenas pudiendo creerlo, sentía que veía por primera esos brillantes ojos verdes dirigiéndole la mirada de una forma perdida, Splinter le tomo de la mano dándole así una señal de seguridad y confort como solo un padre sabe hacerlo. –sí, soy yo hijo mío

Raphael aunque este no lo demostrara del alguna forma lo hacía sentir tranquilo, así que intento tomarle la mano también pero en vez de hacerlo, con la otra acumulo sus pocas fuerzas para levantarse, Splinter al ver el acto que intentaba hacer le tomo de los brazos para ayudarlo a sentarse sobre su cama, cuando lo hiso Raph solo miraba hacia abajo como si algo estuviera preocupándolo. Splinter no tardo en percatarse de eso así que pregunto inmediatamente.

-¿Qué pasa Raphael? ¿Te incomoda algo?- Sin embargo este no respondió nada y comenzó a alarmar a su Sensei cuando comenzó a temblar débilmente. Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa fue empujado hacia adelante y tomado ligeramente por la espalda.- ¿Ra….phael? – volvió a preguntar, esta vez atónito al ver que en realidad estaba siendo abrazado por….¿Raphael?, el más que nadie jamás hacia o mostraba esa clase de gestos, le dirigió la mirada y observo que su pupilo miraba hacia la puerta entonces comprendió lo que en realidad quería decirle y le correspondió el abrazo con una cálida sonrisa. – No te preocupes Raphael... –Splinter se agacho lentamente la cabeza hasta toca con su nariz la cabeza de su discípulo. - ya están en casa y estará bien- y como si esas palabras hubieran dando justo en los pensamientos de Raph, sintió como su rostro se apoyaba en su pecho y unas ligeras gotas se deslizaban en su Yukata.

**. . . . .**

¿Han notado, que la mañana de los miércoles siempre es la más pesada? Bueno esta no es la excepción, MichelÁngelo que últimamente era el primero en levantarse de su familia se dirigía hacer su típica rutina, colocarse sus vendas, protectores y antifaz. Para después dirigirse hacia la cocina a prepararle el desayuno a todos, cuando finalmente llego iba directo abrir el refrigerador para saludar a su pequeña amiga sin embargo algo se interpuso es su camino haciendo que se resbalara y callera al suelo.

-¡Ouch! – exclamo con un gesto de dolor mientras se sobaba la cabeza del impacto, después de unos cuantos segundos abrió los ojos aun adolorido y se sorprendió al ver una mano así que dirigió la mirada hasta el individuo frente a él. – ¡Sensei!

-levántate Michel Ángelo- dijo Splinter brindándole una sonrisa, Mickey volvió a bajar la mirada fijándose que a un le extendía la mano y la tomo.

-Gracias Sensei- respondió devolviendo la sonrisa hasta percatarse que este sostenía una bandeja vacía con la otra mano. – owwww… debí levantarme más temprano – dijo en tono decepcionado, esto confundió un poco a la rata, hasta que vio lo que sostenía con su mano.

-esto no era para mí Michel Ángelo

-pero….si no es para ti, entonces ¿Para….?

-Tal vez quieras acompañarme – interrumpió y con eso el Sensei salió de la cocina con Mickey siguiéndole el paso, este no entendía lo que pasaba que sin darse cuenta volvió a tropezar pero esta vez con "algo". Cuando alzo la vista se encontró con un letrero de "STOP" se sorprendió al saber perfectamente de donde era. Con algo de nervios comenzó abrir la puerta de donde estaba esa señal.

-¡ARHHHHHRG! …¡Donnie! ¿Cuántas de esas cosas debo tomar?

-solo otras dos

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Son cuatro?! Debes estar bromeando

-Vamos Raph, en solitario ...

-¡NO! ... ¿Mickey?

Aparénteme en esa habitación ya se encontraba Donatello intentando darle unos jarabes a un negativo Raphael sin percatarse de qué su hermano menor los veía desde la puerta con una cara atónita y a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

-¡RAAAAAPH! – grito MichelÁngelo abalanzándose donde su hermano de rojo que se encontraba sentado en su cama, Ignorando completamente a Donnie -¡Raph! ¡No tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba! ¡Pensé que te había perdido hermano!

-m-me alegro de verte también– Dijo Raphael un poco mareado debido a que Mickey lo sacudía rápido y con fuerza. Cuando finalmente se detuvo le dio un gran abrazo alrededor del cuello. –Mi-Mickey….me sofocas.

-oh…..perdón... He, he – dijo soltándose de él con una sonrisa nerviosa y dirigió la mirada a Donnie que también se hallaba sentado sobre la cama. –y…. ¿Qué haces Donnie?

-intento darle la medicina – respondió el de morado – pero no quiere

-¡ya me diste otras dos! – exclamo molesto el Rojo

-pero son cuatro, son necesarias, vamos Raph, solo otras dos y me podre ir

-¡NO!

-¡Raph!, tienes que tomarte eso – dijo esta vez el de Naranja con un tono serio

-¡no quiero! –volvió a negar Raph cruzando los brazos y volteando la cara hacia un lado, era como un niño negándose a comer sus verduras.

-solo tomate el jarabe….-dijo Donnie que comenzaba a estresarse, llevaba 20 minutos intentado darle los medicamentos…. Y eran solo los jarabes.

-¡Que no! – Exclamo esta vez lazándole una almohada a la cara.

-¡hasta aquí! – Exclamo con un elevado esto hiso que los otros dos se quedaran callados con tal reacción. -¡Mickey sujétale de los brazos!

-¡¿Qué?! – dijeron al unísono el par de tortugas.

-¡solo hazlo, aprovecha que no tiene fuerzas!

-está bien….- asistió Mickey dejándolo a Raph con otro "¡¿Qué?!" y le agarro por detrás sosteniéndole con fuerza.

-¡No, No, Mickey suéltame! – Raphael intentaba luchar pero era obvio que le sería inútil, Donatello se arrodillo acercándole la cuchara con el jarabe. Sin embargo Raph solo alejaba la cara, hasta que le agarro del rostro haciendo que se lo tomara casi con cuchara y todo. Sin duda no tenía un buen sabor ya que Raphael no tardó mucho en mostrar su disgusto por tener que tomarlo en especial forzadamente.

-vez no estuvo tan mal – dijo Donnie en forma sarcástica. –ahora no lo vallas a soltar falta el otro. – Mickey volvió a asistir mientras que este se volteaba para sacar el otro pequeño frasco sin embargo cuando les dio la espalda recibió una patada por parte de Raph haciendo que callera de cara.

-¿cómo es que….? – pregunto Mickey mirando impactado con el acto del de rojo, estando es su condición era imposible dar un golpe en especial así de fuerte. Lo miro por un instante y observo que tenía una leve expresión de dolor. -¿Raph?

-¿pensaste que sería tan fácil?- dijo Raphael refiriéndose a Donatello que se levantaba del suelo y lo miraba bastante enojado, dio una sonrisa descarada pero no duro mucho cuando este se le abalanzo encima.

-¡Solo tomate la medicina!

-¡NO!

-¡Raph, te vas a lastimar!

-¡solo Tomalo!

-¡DIJE QUE NO!

-¡Raph! – Mientras las tres tortugas discutían su Sensei los veía desde la puerta riendo un poco ante tal escena pensando que eso era algo que jamás iba a terminar, Se dio vuelta observando el cuarto donde se encontraba la tortuga faltante.

**. . .**

El cielo despejado, una hermosa y desolada ciudad o más bien en una desolada azotea de un edifico hay se encontraba dos almas, una cuidando de la otra.

-ya es la hora – hablo una voz femenina proveniente de una figura encapuchada mientras acariciaba lentamente la cabeza de la tortuga con antifaz azul que aparentaba dormir usando de almohada las piernas de esa chica –Abre los ojos bello durmiente.- y como si la hubiera escuchado comenzó a abrir los parpados revelando sus ojos azules, lo primero que observaron fueron otros pares de ojos acompañados de una tétrica sonrisa dándole un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo. Como si fuera un reflejo se levantó rápidamente haciendo que se golpease contra la cabeza de su acompañante. -¡ay! - Exclamo mientras se cubría el rosto por el impacto.

-¡perdón!... no era mi intensión. –dijo el de azul con un leve tono de culpa, se acercó un poco y le tomo de una mano retirándosela lentamente para examinarla, no tardó en darse cuenta que era una persona o un ser humano, era una mujer sin dunda. Vestía con una falda Azul oscuro con cuadros rojos, de preferencia corta con un pantalón negro por debajo de esta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, una sudadera gris con unas esponjadas orejitas del mismo color en su capucha con un centro blanco similares a las de Zorro, su piel era tan blanca como la crema, pero lo más peculiar eran sus ojos de tono naranja/rojizo como el calor del fuego que lo observaban directamente. Se sintió….incomodo era como si esa mirada intentara iluminar hasta el último rincón de su ser. Pero antes de poder decir algo fue interrumpido rápidamente al sentir un golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-¡nunca mires directamente a una mujer! – Exclamo furiosa mientras se alejaba un poco y le dio la espalda, este solo se quedó atónito mirando a la figura femenina delante de él que se quitaba la capucha dejando ver una larga cabellera ondulada como las siluetas del agua de un color blanco puro que transmitía cierto ambiente de tranquilidad. -veo que sigues sin aprender modales ¿no es así, Leo-chan? – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta revelando su cara. Era….una niña. No una adolecente probablemente de unos 17.

-¿Co-como sabes mi nombre? – Pregunto Leonardo acercándose sin dejar de mirar esos peculiares ojos y sonrisa que de cierta manera le daban miedo…. (¿Entonces porque te acercas? :v)

-¿ya se te olvido? - dijo con ironía y se acercó corriendo hasta quedar cara a cara para poder mirar más de cerca los ojos azules marino de la tortuga, esto lo hiso sentir un horrible escalofríos recorriendo su caparazón. - ¿Cómo le haces para conseguir amigos? Tienes suerte de tenerme.

- por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso…- Dijo alejándose nerviosamente de ella hasta que reacciono con el ultimo comentario que dijo. – ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

-piensa niño bonito, ¿Qué fue lo que "soñaste" hace tres semanas?

-¿hace tres semanas?...-Leo abrió los ojos como platos. - ¡¿EHHHH?!... ¡¿TU ERES ESA CRIATURA DE AQUELLA VEZ?!

**¡*ZLAP*! **

-¡DEJA DE DECIRME ASI!- Recibió un fuerte golpe de parte de ella que incluso lo había tirado al suelo. Cuando se levantó vio un rostro bastante furioso -¡EL NOMBRE ES REIKO!

-ya te recuerdo…..- dijo sarcásticamente mientras se frotaba la cabeza del golpe -¡no tenías que golpearme tan fuerte!….

-¡no lo haría si alguien me llamara por mi nombre!

-¡¿no era más fácil decirlo desde un principio?! -

-¡podría pero no tiene gracia!

-¡¿Qué?! Cómo es… ¿Por qué tu cabello esta rojo?- Leo la miró "detalladamente" y se percató que comenzaba a flotar y su cabellera comenzaba alborotarse y tonarse de un rojo intenso.

-¡ah eso! - Respondió mientras su cabello volvía a su tono natural. – suele cambiar de color según mis estados de ánimo ¿cool, no crees?

-ok… ¿de qué me perdí?

- casi lo olvido, aun no te he explicado nada. Acompañarme voy a mostrarte

-¿no puedes decirlo y ya? –volvió a preguntar dudoso con la propuesta de su nueva "amiga"

-así no es divertido, solo vamos- Leo seguía con muchas dudas, no sabía lo que ella era capaz de hacer pero sin dunda no era nada bueno. A pesar de todo asintió con la cabeza y Reiko lo tomo del brazo

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- Grito casi en pánico al ver que lo llevaba hasta la azotea

-lo hago del modo divertido- Respondió entre risas mientras seguía jalándolo hacia el borde del edifico.

-¡¿QUE TIENE DE DIVERTIDO ESTO?! - fue lo último que pudo decir para después sentir el vacío bajo sus pies, todo se puso en cámara lenta por un momento y se dio la vuelta para ver a ese espectro flotando justo frente a él. Intento aferrarse a ella pero no lo hiso a tiempo. Podía sentir el aire, la distancia, en una caída que parecía eterna, buscaba desesperadamente algo que pudiera agarrar, donde caer pero solo podía observar el pavimento, la fría carretera que esperaba por él, era obvio llego su final, cerro sus ojos esperando por él. Con tan solo unos segundos antes del impacto algo lo impidió. Abrió los ojos para mirar que había pasado y se dio cuenta que estaba ¿volando?

-¿te gusta el viaje, niño bonito? – pregunto en burla una voz bastante molesta para el ahora, subió la mirada y se fijó que Reiko lo sostenía de los brazos.

-¡ ¿ESTAS LOCA?!- Grito Leonardo aun en un estado de Shock, sentía que algún momento le explotaría el corazón.-¡SUELTAME, SUELTAME AHORA! –

-¿estás seguro? – volvió a preguntar tan calmadamente y con tonta sonrisa como si eso fuera algo habitual de todo los días.

-¡SOLO SUELTAME!

-está bien - y así lo hiso accediendo al reclamo del ahora muy alterado Leonardo, lo soltó y bajo a gran velocidad hacia el suelo, aterrizo en un amplio parque y después de unos cuantos minutos se encontraba sentada en una banca mientras comía un algodón de azúcar para a los pocos segundos escuchar un fuerte ruido en el bote de basura junto a ella hasta caerse, después unas manos salieron de él y comenzaron a arrastrarse hasta dejar a una mareada tortuga cubierta de basura en el pavimento -¿Qué tal el aterrizaje, niño bonito?

-¿Por qué me soltaste? –pregunto Leo que apenas podía sentir su cuerpo, no estaba ni seguro del como seguía vivo.

-tú me lo pediste – Respondió mientras le daba otro mordisco a su Algodón, Leonardo la miro seriamente y esta solo le dio palmaditas a la banca. Soltó un enorme suspiro y se sentó junto a ella. - ¿quieres? – pregunto ofreciéndole de su golosina.

-no gracias –respondió mirándola incomprendido – de todas maneras ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

-se lo compre a ese señor – señalo a un vendedor justo frente a ellos que los saludo y Reiko le devolvió el saludo, para después darse cuenta de que Leo había desaparecido. -¿Por qué te escondes?

-sabes que soy un enorme tortuga parlante con armas ninjas ¿verdad?- Le susurro el bote de basura que ahora estaba en su lugar - Que está expuesto en pleno día en un parque público- entonces un pequeño niño paso por ahí arrojando una cascara de plátano

-haces el ridículo, sal de ahí.

-¿me estas escuchando?... son humanos, enloquecerían si me ven.

-confía en mí.

-la última vez que confié en ti estuve cayendo veinte metros en el aire…

-pero no caíste, vamos no te harán nada.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?

- porque no son personas reales

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamo Leonardo levantándose y sosteniéndose del bote de basura donde se encontraba, con una cascara de plátano sobre la cabeza.

- todos aquí son almas –explicaba Reiko riéndose por la imagen tan patética del ninja que la miraba desconcertado. – veras hay una pequeña intervención entre el más allá y el mundo real. Aquí llegan todas las almas que no pueden ir a un cielo o un infierno. También es para aquellos que no piensan dejar el otro mundo hasta cumplir un propósito y regresan en reencarnación y están los que cometen errores pidiendo una segunda oportunidad. Es un pequeño "universo" no muy diferente a tu mundo pero con lo increíble de lo sobrenatural. Increíble ¿no? – Leo comenzó a salir de su pequeño escondite y se volvió a sentar pensativo, mientras la cascara de plátano se resbalaba de su cabeza.

-oye no contamines- Reiko se levantó y recogió la cascara botándola en su recipiente junto con el cono de algodón de azúcar que acaba de comer, para volver a su asiento, viendo a su compañero con la misma cara – ¿te encuentras bien?

–Si…- respondió – eso creo….pero hay algo que no entiendo….aquí son solo…espíritus… a diferencia de los cuerpo con vida, no pueden ser impedientes ¿cierto? Tienen reglas y alguien debe asegurarse de que las cumplan…. ¡un líder! Si… ¿pero quién? – Entonces dirigió la mirada levemente a Reiko y ella le sonrió formalmente, haciendo que se quedare de nuevo en un estado shock - ¡¿TU?!... Es una broma ¿verdad? … ¡¿Verdad?!

-*risa* ¡muy bien! le diste en el blanco, ¿Qué quieres de recompensa?

-¡pe-pero! ¿Cómo? …digo, mira este lugar, es lindo y muy tranquilo…. y tú por otra parte…

*** Zlap * **

Interrumpió molesta Reiko, dándole un golpe más al de azul mientras su cabello se tornaba nuevamente rojo. -¡Oye!…

-te lo mereces….- dijo Reiko con tono irritado mientras desviaba la mirada y cruzaba los brazos.

-¿estas enojada? – pregunto Leo en tono de burla.

-no…. - Respondió la adolecente mientras se alejaba de la tortuga.

-¿segura? tu cabello dice otra cosa….

-¡QUE NO LO ESTOY! – volvió a responder en un grito y se cubrió la boca al darse cuenta que todos la observaban, esto hiso que se sonrojara y su cabello se tornara rosa. Volvió a ver a Leo que daba una pequeña risa. –ARGHH te odio…

-perdón….sentí que era necesario-dijo aun riéndose

-te estas vengando ¿cierto?

-algo así…

-te vas arrepentir

-valió la pena – ambos se miraron por unos segundos y soltaron las risas al mismo.

-te odio enserio… – dijo Reiko con una sonrisa mientras su cabello tornaba en blanco nuevamente –vamos a caminar ¿quieres? - esta vez Leo acepto sin dudas y le tomo la mano, mientras caminaban y charlaban, hicieron algunas bromas en especial Reiko, le enseño varios lugares, le explico varias cosas y contesto varias preguntas pasaron así unas horas, hasta terminar en un parque infantil sentado en los columpios meciéndose un poco.

-¿no fue un mal comienzo cierto? – pregunto Reiko mirando a Leo con una enorme sonrisa.

-no… -Respondió mientras miraba al cielo – fue un lindo día…supongo

-¿Por qué el "supongo"?

-bueno…. no estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas – Leo bajo la vista hasta sus pies – todo el día estoy en casa y solo puedo salir por las noches, es la primera vez que de verdad puedo salir de día a hacer algo "normal" sin necesidad de estar peleando con otros ninjas, pandillas, robots extraterrestre o un peligroso mutante que amenaza con destruir la ciudad, no es exactamente la libertad que esperaba cuando el Sensei nos dejó subir a la superficie, se convirtió en…. una responsabilidad más.

-que emotivo... –Dijo Reiko mirando con atención a Leo, como si estuviera diciendo una clase de poema deprimente.

-no lo entenderías… - dijo Leonardo algo deprimido

- la verdad si – ese comentario llamo la atención del azul haciendo que la mirara realmente impactado –Antes de convertirme en "esto" tenía una familia, mis padres murieron a temprana edad, así quede al cuidado de mi hermano menor, nunca podía salir y solo lo hacía cuando era necesario, no tuve amigos ni siquiera fui a la escuela. De hecho ya trabajaba para poder mantener al único miembro de la familia que tenía, mi único amigo. Pero se sentía….raro, por una parte sabes debes hacer lo que es correcto, continuar con lo que haces para que todos esté bien pero la otra te dice que lo olvides que…

-te deshagas de todas tus responsabilidades y comienza a ser tú mismo… -interrumpió Leonardo con una mirada y sonrisa compresiva. Reiko devolvió el mismo gesto y continúo

-pero al fin al cabo

-simplemente no puedes – dijeron al unísono mientras miraban culpables al suelo.

-no somos tan diferentes después de todo. – Dijo Leonardo levantado la mirada hacia Reiko y viceversa.

-bueno si quitas el hecho de tu eres una tortuga parlante y yo un espectro con más de 1700 años, entonces no lo somos – dijo en tono burlón y sarcástico.

-¡¿1700 AÑOS?! - Exclamo Leonardo que casi logra caerse del columpio, afortunadamente logro sostenerse de las cadenas.

-¿pensabas que me había muerte hace dos meses y tome el control de todo este universo?

-no….es solo que…..son muchos años –respondió aun impactado- ya que lo mencionas ¿Cómo fue que lideraste todo esto?

-fui la primera en habitarlo así que quede inmediatamente en puesto de "líder"…. Además así me lo mandaron hasta cumplir con la parte de mi "pequeña" deuda.

-oh….- Reiko rio un poco con el gesto de Leo, estaba confundido sin duda pero su expresión era simplemente graciosa y adorable.

-deberías irte ya…. O te toman de muerto- Leonardo sonrió con eso.

-Solo una pregunta –Reiko asintió con la cabeza - ¿Por qué estoy yo aquí?

-me pediste la oportunidad por un error que creías imperdonable. El problema es que tu petición iba en contra de mis normas - Respondió

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-bueno... hay una oportunidad por cada ser vivo, decides si tomarlas o irte al más allá, pero lo curioso es que decidiste ceder tu oportunidad y se la diste a alguien. Como dije eso no va en mis normas pero lo pedias tan desesperadamente, pude ver como tu corazón y alma exclamaban a gritos aunque no fueran las órdenes que me mandaron no puedo deshonrar mi nombre, te la di pero tenía que precaverme así que tuve que pensar el cómo no me afectaría a mí por romper las reglas hasta que llegue a un trato que aceptaste sin pensarlo.

-¿trato? ¿Qué trato?

-eso tendrás que descubrirlo tú, pero no te preocupes será bastante fácil en especial porque ahora está despierto. – Reiko bajo del columpio y se para frente a Leo mirándolo con su inmensa sonrisa y su cabellera blanca que parecía emitir luz, Leo devolvió la sonrisa pero aun tenia mil preguntas que hacer, pero sabía que tenía que irse. - ¿es todo?.. Entonces te llevare a tu mundo – le cubrió los ojos pero antes de que hiciera otra cosa, Leo Interrumpió

-¡Espera! - Dijo mientras le tomaba las manos y las quitaba lentamente de sus parpados. – solo una última cosa…

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto con entusiasmo mientras le sostenía la cara y lo miraba directamente a los ojos y como siempre eso lo alteraba así que desvió la mirada para otro lugar.

-….so-solo por curiosidad... ¿te-te podre v-ver otra vez?– Reiko se sorprendió con esa petición, de hecho ni siquiera la esperaba era algo….raro.

-¡Claro! – respondió con felicidad. – además no puedo dejarte ir hasta que cumplas con el trato pero hasta que no lo sientas no podrás verme.

-aun no entiendo eso de "tener que sentirlo"

-bueno cuando lo hagas te lo explicare bien si lo hago ahora perdería la gracia…. Y tu cordura… De todas maneras ¿Por qué preguntaste?

-no lo sé…fue divertido estar aquí –con ese comentario el cabello de Reiko comenzó tornarse de un amarillo muy radiante mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba más y sus ojos conseguían más brillo y en un momento muy rápido se le abalanzo encima para abrazarlo lográndolo tirar del columpio mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la de ella.

-¡gracias! – exclamo en un tono muy alegre parecía algo tonto emocionarse por un simple comentario pero tal vez para ella significaba mucho mas ¿Por qué? Algún lo sabremos, Leo correspondió el abrazo, después de unos cuantos segundo Reiko se alejó y le volvió a cubrir los ojos. –te veré luego Leo-chan

-Adiós –dijo Leonardo con una sonrisa hasta sentir una suave brisa en su cara y caer ligeramente para después despertar en su habitación.

* * *

><p><em>se acabo :v que tal? es hora de que Reiko volviera lo senti muy necesario XD pero almenos ya forma una amistad con <em>

_el Leito...aunque le de unos golpes de dolor XDD pero se acostumbrara tranquilos :v ademas no le duele del todo x3 _

_bueno el Reo empezara para el siguiente cap tranquilos :v ¿se han dado cuenta de los chapter cada vez estan mas largos? _

_intetare no pasarme con eso XDD bueno no se que mas decir chau c:_


	3. extraños sentimientos parte 2

**Capítulo 3: extraños sentimientos parte 2**

Leonardo a un estaba tirado en su cama con los ojos cerrados recordando lo que había "soñado" hace solo un par de minutos, abrió sus ojos nuevamente y observo su mano derecha como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, la abría y cerraba repetidamente, como si aún pudiera sentir el momento en que aquella chica le tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar por esa extraña ciudad, al principio se sintió incomodo e incluso con miedo por estar rodeado de tanta gente pero ella siempre hiso que no se preocupase por ello, con simplemente tomarle de la mano y sonreírle, era inevitable ella transmitía una gran aura de tranquilidad. Tal vez tenía razón había encontrado una nueva amiga, le pareció un poco ridícula la idea, alguien como él no encontraba amigos así como así y menos si se trataba de un fantasma con más de 1700 años. "las cosas cada vez se ponen más raras" pensó riéndose un poco.

-Re-i-ko, al menos sé que no era un sueño- dijo aun con esa sonrisa que no tardó en desvanecerse. *knock* *knock* devuelta a la realidad Leonardo, sabía que Reiko podía ser simpática pero se guardaba muchas cosas y es que había sido muy directa con eso. Entonces en un "click" las preguntas comenzaron a invadir su mente ¿Qué tenía que ver él con ella? ¿Qué error cometió para llegar hasta halla? ¿A qué se refería con su trato? ¿En qué consistía? "ARGGH" ahora estaba confuso e irritado, le habían respondido unas mil preguntar y ahora tenía otras mil que hacer pero sabía que no la volvería a ver hasta que….sintiera algo. No sabía que debía "sentir" ella dijo que sería fácil…..tampoco sabía cómo eso era fácil ¿Cuántas cosas más tenía que descubrir? Dio un enorme suspiro Y sin más preguntas por las cual preocuparse miro el reloj al lado de su cama que marcaba las 10:50 AM… ¡DIOS! Eso era tarde, muy tarde, hace más de cuatro horas que se suponía que debía estar despierto, salió disparado de su cama, se colocó sus cosas como pudo, agarro su máscara y abandono la habitación a toda prisa corriendo hasta el Dojo, era la primera vez que llegaba tarde, literalmente la primera. El Sensei le había dicho la noche anterior que prepararía un entrenamiento básico para él hasta asegurarse de que puede volver a entrenar con sus hermanos. Cuando por fin llego a su destino vio a su maestro y sus dos hermanos menores sentados en suelo en pose de meditación, tomo una gran bocaza de aire y comenzó adentrase en el Dojo.

-llegas tarde Leonardo – dijo el Sensei sin moverse de su lugar esto hiso que la tortuga se detuviera en seco por la sorpresa y trago un poco de saliva, sabía que estaba en problemas. – toma asiento ya empezare con tu entrenamiento.

-Hai Sensei – acato sentándose al lado de su maestro para recibir las miradas de sus otros dos hermanos que parecían contener la risa pero no querían interrumpir el silencio.

-Donatello, Michelangeló, su entrenamiento acaba por hoy –ordeno la enorme rata mientras abría sus ojos y observar como sus pupilos se estiraban un poco.

-wow Leo, es la primera vez te levantas a estas horas – dijo el de naranja en tono de burla

-¿no pudiste dormir bien? – pregunto el de morado que también parecía burlarse un poco.

-no….De hecho dormí muy bien -respondió el de azul un poco confundió por la actitud de sus hermanos, no entendía de que se reían tal vez era por el hecho de que llegara tarde pero ¿Qué tenía eso de gracioso? – solo….no sé exactamente que paso.

-seguro las sabanas se estaban comiendo tu alma – Bromeo Michelangeló haciendo que Donatello soltara un pequeña risa.

-y de paso su atuendo – comento Donnie haciendo que Mickey soltara la risa.

-tenían mucha hambre –los dos comenzaron a reír más fuerte haciendo que Leo los mirara con fastidio hasta que un pequeño "pffffft" llamo su atención.

-¡Sensei! –exclamo Leonardo mirando a su padre que volteaba el rostro y se cubría la boca para intentar no reírse.

-perdón – se disculpó ya más calmado y le devolvió la mirada para después coger el antifaz que este tenía en la mano y le ayudo a amarrarlo. – por otra parte tienen razón Leonardo, tus vendas están mal colocadas, tus protectores ni siquiera están ajustados, además lo que tienes en el codo es la rodillera. – Leo no hiso nada más que agachar el rostro mientras el Sensei le ajustaba el antifaz para después colocar sus protectores en su debido lugar y asegurándose que estaban bien . Sabía que no tuvo tiempo para arreglarse pero no sabía que estaba hecho un desastre. –pudiste asegurarte de que tu equipamiento estaba bien puesto antes de venir.

-¿Dónde están tus espadas? – pregunto Mickey calmándose un poco pero le era casi imposible, el mayor alzo su cabeza y miro encima de su hombro donde deberían estar sus katanas, estaba el estuche pero no sus armas. -¿las olvidaste? –Leo volvió agachar la cabeza ruborizándose un poco esta vez, no podía creer que había dejado en su cuarto.

-iré por ellas - Splinter soltó un suspiro y se levantó del suelo- ustedes dejen de reír y ayuden a su hermano con sus vendas.

-¡Hai, Sensei! –respondieron al unísono los dos menores ya calmados mientras su padre salía de la habitación.

-no puedo creer lo que te ha pasado – Dijo Mickey mientras tomaba el brazo de Leo y le quitaba las vendas cuidadosamente. – me pregunto cuántas cosas más te pueden pasar

-¡¿bromeas?! - dijo por fin el de azul casi en un grito mirando al menor como si hubiera dicho algo inaudito - ¡¿qué puede ser más humillante que esto?!

-cálmate Leo –interrumpió Donnie que sin darse cuenta ya estaba terminando de acomodarle las vendas del pie derecho – míralo por el lado positivo.

-¿Qué tiene de positivo?

-ahhh…. ¿qué al menos Raph no está aquí?

-esa hubiera sido la humillación total – comento Mickey mientras chochaba puños con su hermano genio, haciendo que Leo los mirara con una cara de "¿es enserio?" –oye no pongas esa cara, es verdad. –el mayor dio un enorme suspiro sin duda iba ser un largo día .Una vez que el Sensei llego con sus espadas sus hermanos salieron del Dojo y empezó su entrenamiento "básico" pero para Leo se era todo contrario, los calentamientos, técnicas de combate, gimnasia, katas, todo se le hiso difícil, no había entrenado en unas semanas y además el uso de un solo brazo no le ayudaba tampoco, ni siquiera pudo comer algo esta mañana, el entrenamiento fue bastante duro hasta que por fin se dio finalizada su sesión.

-levántate Leonardo – dijo Splinter brindándole una mano a su pupilo más prometedor, que había quedado rendido en el suelo. Con un poco de dificultad Leonardo consiguió tomarle de la mano siendo así jalado hacia adelante.

-¡ow, ow, ow! ¡Sensei! – exclamo adolorido mientras se incorporada en su pies, Splinter se rio un poco.

-no lo hiciste nada mal Leonardo, pero aun necesitas incorporarte.

-hai Sensei…. y pensar que solo fue un entrenamiento básico.

-eso no fue entrenamiento básico- Leo dirigió la mirada confundido por aquel comentario- ¿pensabas que no te castigaría por haber llegado tarde? – pregunto la rata con ironía dejando a la tortuga en un estado de shock (Splinter you troll XDD)

**. . .**

Después del tedioso entrenamiento y ligero descanso del mismo, Leonardo se dirigió a la cocina buscando algo para comer ya que no había desayunado esta mañana, saco solo un plato de fruta y un vaso de leche, se sentó en la mesa y se dispuso a comer. Minutos antes de terminar alguien más entro en la cónica.

-¡LEOOOO! – y nuevamente lo recibía su más pequeño hermano con su habitual ánimo, el mayor le dio un señal para saludarlo debido a que masticaba. - ¿Qué no es algo tarde para desayunar?

-es más como una merienda Mickey - respondió

-como digas, espero que no hallas comido mucho pronto será hora del almuerzo – Leo asintió mientras comía las ultimas rebanadas de fruta que le quedaba, en eso Mickey saco una bandeja plateada y unos cuantos platos, se detuvo por unos segundos llevando su mano hacia el mentón como si estuviera pensando hasta que un bombillo se encendió sobre su cabeza -¡oye Leo! – exclamo llamando la atención de su hermano mayor. -¿Por qué no me ayudas a llevarle la comida al gruñón de Raph?

-¡claro! ¿Por qué no? –respondió suavemente y cogió el vaso de leche tomando lo que aún quedaba….lo cual escupió a los dos segundos. -¡¿QUE?!

-¿aún no lo sabes? – pregunto el menor con inocencia por la reacción del azul, este negó con la cabeza sin poder creer lo que Mickey estaba insinuando, lo observaba con sorpresa mientras este se acercaba y se apoyaba en su hombro. – pues veras querido hermano, la bestia ha despertado.

-¡¿y porque no me dijeron antes?! – exclamo Leo levantándose rápidamente de su asiento, haciendo que Mickey se paralizara por tal reacción.

-pe-pensé que el Sensei te había contado en el Dojo.

-¡pues no!

-entonces ¿qué esperas? … ¡vamos date prisa! – y con eso la tortuga más pequeña tomo del brazo al mayor y lo dirigió hacia el mesón. Al cabo de unos segundos Michelangeló se hallaba dándole instrucciones a Leonardo de lo que debía hacer. Apenas empezó el día y ya pasaban cosas extrañas para Leo, tuvo un "recuentro" con un espectro, llego absurdamente tarde a un entrenamiento y ahora su pequeño hermano le estaba dando clases de concina…. ¿algo más faltaba? O esperen claro que si…Raphael, las dos tortugas en la cocina habían terminado y se dirigían al cuarto de este último mientras en el camino el de antifaz naranja le decía al de azul todo lo que había pasado cuando él dormía. Finalmente se detuvieron ya habiendo llegado a su objetivo, Mickey abrió la puerta de la habitación donde ya se encontraban Donnie y Splinter.

-¡RAAAAPH! – exclamo entusiasmado el pequeño mientras se dirigía donde su hermano temperamental. – ¡te traje el almuerzo!

-he, gracias supongo – agradeció el oji-verde un poco cansado, debido a que tuvieron que aplicarle unos analgésicos un poco fuertes dejándolo sin muchas fuerzas y algo adormilado (en pocas palabras lo drogaron, ok no XDD)

-¡adivina quién me ayudo! - dijo retóricamente mientras apuntaba hacia afuera haciendo que todos dirigieran la mirada a la puerta…solo por curiosidad ¿piensas que se encontraran a un Leonardo muy feliz? Pues….en realidad no, su expresión era de horror, pánico, sus ojos estaban más abiertos que nunca, con las pupilas dilatad e incluso estaba temblando, todos los presentes en la habitación se quedaron plasmados con esa reacción.- ¿Leo…?

-¿Qué pasa Leo? – pregunto Donatello preocupado, pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

-¿Leonardo, que ocurre hijo mío? - pregunto esta vez Splinter, pero Leo seguía sin dar señal alguna solo se quedaba hay, congelado, hasta que comenzó a palidecer cuando escucho su nombre proveniente de otra voz.

-¿Leo? – pregunto ahora Raphael con ese mismo gesto, Leonardo dio un paso en falso hacia atrás, haciendo que cayera bruscamente en el suelo, el impacto hiso que algunas heridas abrieran nuevamente.

-¡LEO! – gritaron las otras tres tortugas que corrieron a socorrer a su hermano, junto a su padre claro a excepción de una que le fue imposible moverse de la cama.

-¡LEO! ¡REACCIONA! ¡¿QUE PASA?! – gritaba el de antifaz purpura sosteniendo la cara del azul mientras miraba sus ojos directamente intentando que reaccionara.

-¿Leo está bien? – pregunto el más pequeño comenzando a asustarse

-¡Leonardo! – Exclamo Splinter, todos intentaban hacer que se calmara pero lograban todo lo contrario. Pareciera como si este ya no pudiera reconocerlos, solo los miraba con horror ¿la razón? su mente le estaba jugando una mala jugada. Los flashback de esa noche que había olvidado por completo volvían a él en forma de imágenes y no muy agradables como su rostro lo mostraba. Recogió sus piernas y oculto su cara en ellas quería gritar pero un fuerte ruido lo interrumpió, todos voltearon a mirar de dónde provenía, solo vieron a Raphael tirado en el suelo, de alguna forma había logrado que su cuerpo reaccionara pero sus piernas lo traicionaron para mantenerse estable. Aun así las obligo a trabajar lo suficiente para sentarse, su respiración se volvió pesada, apretó los ojos y se mordió fuertemente el labio, su cuerpo volvía a encenderse en un dolor insoportable….como en aquella noche.

-¡RAPH! – fue Michelangeló el que socorrió al de rojo, tomo su hombro pero fue retirado agresivamente por la otra tortuga, intento levantarse siendo atraído hacia el suelo nuevamente -¡Raph! ¡Espera, aun no puedes caminar!

-si…no puedo….caminar entonces…me… arrástrate – emitió entrecortadamente el de rojo, apoyándose en sus brazos y aferrándose de la alfombra que adornaba el suelo de su habitación, que comenzaba a adquirir un tono de rojo más oscuro debido a la sangre que emanaba de él. Alzo la mirada su objetico era Leonardo que le extendía un brazo tembloroso como si quisiera alcanzarlo, acumulo todas sus fuerzas y con sus brazos…..y la ayuda de la alfombra…. comenzó a arrastrar sus piernas, intento no llorar mientras sentía que sus heridas se abrían entre más se acercaba, nadie sabía cómo reaccionar, estaban completamente congelados, hasta que el oji-verde apretó fuertemente su pecho, comenzó a toser hasta escupir un poco de sangre, a diferencia del azul él había recibido daños internos.

-¡RAAPH! –fue Leonardo el que rompió el silencio y se levantó rápidamente dirigiéndose a su hermano caído que parecía agonizar, desafortunadamente en su camino tropezó cayendo en su brazo inmóvil, dio un grito en mudo arqueándose del dolor, entonces sintió algo cálido rosando sus dedos, levanto la mirada se trataba de Raph que intentaba tomarle de la mano, la estiro hasta finalmente alcanzarlo… los flashback atacaron pero esta vez a la mente de ambos, revelando una escena no tan distinta a la de ahora, la diferencia era que estaban solos, rodeados por la oscuridad de las alcantarillas y escombros por todas partes, Raphael estaba en la misma posición completamente inmóvil y con los ojos blancos, el verde hoja de su piel se había tornado oscuro y frio, era como ver un cuerpo sin vida. El por el otro lado veía a Leonardo, luchando incasablemente por pasar de los escombros que lo atrapaban, estaba aterrado, en pánico y llorando desesperadamente para poder alcanzarlo…esos recuerdos fueron suficientes para acabar con la razón de ambos cayendo así inconscientes.

**. . .**

-este entrenamiento será diferente al que están normalmente acostumbrados. Hoy, va a poner a prueba todo lo que les he enseñado hasta el momento, agudicen sus sentidos los van a necesitar

-y…. ¿Porque en la alcantarillas Sensei?

-déjame terminar Michelangeló… *suspiro*… como les decía, esta noche usaran sus habilidades al máximo. Los traje aquí porque e escondido un pequeño shuriken en unos de los desagües, su misión, es encontrarlo antes que los demás.

-suena bastante fácil.

-oh ¿eso crees Raphael? ¿Qué pasa si les digo que no serán solo ustedes cuatro? Yo personalmente estaré pendiente de sus movimientos, tienen que ser sigilosos y rápidos si no quieren ser encontrados porque si eso llega a pasar el entrenamiento termina para él, Pero no del todo ya que el "atrapado" me ayudara en la búsqueda de los demás, haciendo el objetivo de los demás más difícil.

-Entonces…eso quiere decir que una vez separados… ¿no sabremos quien ha sido atrapado?

-¿no podemos confiar ni siquiera en nosotros?

-si…y no, les daré una pequeña ventaja para que pienses en una estrategia ya sea por cuenta propia o en grupo, pero recuerden, solo uno puede obtener el shuriken.

-sigue sonando bastante fácil.

-Raph, no empieces

-¿Qué? acaso tienes miedo de perder ¿eh, capitán?

-¿yo? Tenerte miedo, buen chiste.

-¿no es algo temprano para sus peleas?

-¿Qué acaso tienen horario?

-¡Cállate, Mickey!

-¡SILENCIO!... no estoy esperando a que se maten entren ustedes, creí a vérselos dicho muchas veces.

-Hai, Sensei…

-bien, ahora levántense…su entrenamiento empieza… ¡AHORA! –El maestro Splinter dio la señal golpeando su bastón contra el suelo, nos levantamos y corrimos por las alcantarillas hasta asegurarnos de que estábamos fuera de su vista.

-ok ¿Cómo se supone que encontremos esa esa estrella? –pregunto Mickey

-¡shuriken!

-es lo mismo Donnie…

-¡tengo un plan! – exclame, mis hermanos no tardaron en reunirse para poder escucharme – nos separemos en grupos de dos, uno ira por el norte y el otro por el sur, cuando lleguemos a un punto fijo, uno de cada grupo se ira por el este y el otro por el oeste.

-excelente plan, capitán – Raph interrumpió con su habitual sarcasmo- pero hay un pequeño problema, ¿Cómo sabremos "quien" va por "cual" lado?

-bueno…el Sensei no dijo nada de los t-phones – respondió Donnie sacando su teléfono móvil…. no es mala idea

-aja… y ¿Cuál es ese punto fijo?

-yo les enviare un mensaje, prácticamente es correr un cierta distancia – respondí esta vez, todos quedaron pensativos, es divertido ver como mis hermanos se quedan analizando mi plan ¿Por qué no pueden admitir que es un buen plan?

-¡oh! es un buen plan – olvídenlo…..gracias Mickey

- ¡lose! Bien entonces, Mickey tu iras con Donnie, Raph vendrás conmigo – una vez formados los grupos, los cuatro nos desviamos por otro camino para poder alejarnos más de Splinter, finalmente nos separamos, Donnie y Mickey se fueron por el sur, Raph y yo por el norte. Pasaron alrededor de unos 10 minutos, creo que es suficiente. -ok, paremos aquí, sigue tú de largo, yo iré por la derecha.

-como quieras capitán - di un suspiro con eso… ¿Cuándo empezó a llamarme así? claro que sé la razón y la verdad no me importa pero se vuelve algo molesto cuando lo utiliza tanto. Tome mi t-phone y comencé a escribirle a Donnie, una vez enviado el mensaje seguí con mi camino, paso bastante tiempo mientras buscaba en todos los lugares posibles, ahora que lo pensaba buscar una pequeña estrella en un lugar tan amplio como las alcantarillas era casi imposible, tal vez los demás tuvieron más suerte…. ¿Qué es esa luz? Tenía que averiguarlo, y eso hice, me escondí estando lo suficientemente cerca de lo que sea que emitía esa luz…. ¿rosa?...asome mi cabeza…. ¿el Krang? ¿Qué hacen aquí?….parecen discutir sobre algo tengo que acercarme sigilosamente….

***CRACK* **

¿Por qué?...simplemente…. ¿por qué? ….el fuerte ruido gracias a las latas esparcidas por todo el lugar y la colaboración de mi pie, llamaron la atención de los krangs, revelando mi ubicación…..no puedo creer que haya sido descubierto así de fácil y de una manera tan ridícula, ¿Dónde está mi honor?

-Krang, hemos sido descubiertos en este lugar, por unos de los seres llamados tortugas.

-ser descubiertos en este lugar, no es bueno para el Krang, nadie puede estar en este lugar, la tortuga debe ser eliminada – si ya entendí mi pequeño inconveniente puso en peligro mi vida….lo típico, el fin, sacaron sus armas empezaron a disparar, lo esquive y ¡BLAM! Misión completada los Krang fueron eliminados.

-eso fue algo rápido - dije mientras me daba la vuelta para regresar, entonces una textura metálica y fría roso por mi mejilla rápidamente, hasta caer al suelo, ¡era otro Krang! , seguramente iba atacarme por la espalda…estrategia sutil… pero ¿Qué había detenido su ataque? me agache para revisarlo más de cerca, tenía algo clavado en la cara…. ¿Una sai?

-¿Por qué siempre soy yo, el que te salva el trasero? –esa voz….un momento…. La sai, tono de burla muy mal hecho y sarcasmo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Rapha!

-Hey… - saludo…..o eso creo….mientras se acercaba, pero aun no entiendo algo

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-bueno…..después de encontrar la estrellita esa…vi a esa hojalata dirigiéndose hacia aquí. – Esperen ¿qué?

-¿Encontraste el Shuriken?

- si, como dije fue bastante fácil -respondió mientras sacaba el shuriken de su cinturón….mi problema no es que lo haya encontrado el, si no el cómo lo hiso en tan corto tiempo.

-wow….entonces… ¿qué harás ahora?

-me iré a la guarida…. No tengo más a donde ir

-oh ¿enserio? ¿Qué tal si te propongo un "juego"? – ¿tengo que explicar cuál era mi plan?

-si….no lo creo me iré a dormir temprano hoy. - oh no está hablando enserio… Raphael volvió a guardar el shuriken en el cinturón y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida mientras estiraba los brazos y bostezaba un poco. – además, no estoy interesando en tus "juegos" Leo. – está hablando enserio

-y…. ¿qué tal si te digo que tendrás unos cuantos juguetes para romper? – y como era de esperar el gran ingenio en bruto por utilizar la fuerza de Raph capto su atención, se detuvo colocando sus brazos detrás del cuello, se dio la vuelta y me miro de una forma tan desintegrada que era obvio que quería saber cuál era mi propuesta. – escucha, no creo que estos Krang estén en las alcantarillas por un tour vacacional, debe haber algo más.

-¿dónde hay uno hay otros mil? – extraña forma de describirlo pero…

-si… y estoy seguro que algo traman o eso lo que parecía…..el punto es que hay que detenerlos.

-entonces… tu plan es ¿hallar a los Krang, escuchar que es lo que traman y…acabar con ellos?

-¡Sí!

-¿podre golpear cuantas cabezas quiera?

-todas las que se te antoje

-me gusta el plan

-eso pensé – oh Raph eres tan obvio.

Después de esa corta charla, corrimos por lo más profundo de las alcantarillas en alguna señal que nos digiera o mostrara una base oculta de los Krang…aun nada.

-LEOOOOoooo… ¡comienzo a dudar de tu plaaaaan! – dime una vez que no lo hallas echo…

-¡Ten paciencia Raph!

-¿¡paciencia?! – Raph se detuvo en seco no tenía otra opción que hacer lo mismo para poder saber de qué se quejaría esta vez….- Hemos estado corriendo sin razón alguna

- solo un poco más…. Hay que…

-¡NO! - … - hemos estado buscando por todos los lugares posible, hace más de un hora, no hay nada aquí bajo. - ¿tanto tiempo paso? desvíe la mirada…tal vez tenía razón…tal vez… esperen ¿y eso?

-bueno…..no hemos buscado por ahí – señale un enorme desagüe que estaba al lado de una pared…..raro…. le devolví la mirada – ¿Por qué esa cara?

-no recuerdo a ver visto ese tubo…- respondió en un tono… raro….no se bien como describirlo.

-Raph, estamos en las alcantarillas, hay miles de tuberías y caminos aquí abajo. No creo que hallas podido memorizar cada uno de ellos.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?

-n-no es lo crees – respondí intentando calmarlo y evitar una futura pelea. – solo vamos ¿quieres? – di un par de pasos y gire dándole una señal para que se diera prisa, Raph gruño mientras se acercaba, ¿porque me estoy riendo?….cuando finalmente llegamos nos detuvimos unos segundos en la entrada del desagüe, le di un gesto a Raph para que guardara silencio después comencé a entrar sigilosamente pero sentí como me tomo del brazo obligándome a parar. - ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunte en un susurro.

- no confió en este sitio – respondió también susurrando mirando hacia el interior del tubo….esa mirada en sus ojos delataban sospechas….o tal vez era…

-¿tienes miedo?

-¿¡QUE!? ¡CLARO QUE NO! – ¿saben? es gracioso a veces lo fácil que es hacerlo enojar.

-¿entonces qué pasa?

-¿¡me estas escuchando!? , te digo que ese lugar da ¡muy mala espina!

-¿no crees que estas exagerando?

- ¡es enserio!... ¿Qué tal si es una trampa?

-paranoico ….

-ok… ¿¡sabes que!? Haz lo que quieras ¡no me importa! Yo me largo de aquí.

-¡Raph!...vamos era una broma… ¡espera! – intente detenerlo…. Pero no iba a escucharme, di un enorme suspiro y decidí seguir sin él, una vez dentro…..no podía ver nada, entre más me acercaba me acostumbraba a la oscuridad…la textura del suelo cambio, era frio, más suave y resbaloso... ¿Pero qué? … cubrí rápidamente mis ojos debido a un impacto de luz, di unos paso para atrás intentando ubicarme pero resbale casi inmediatamente, ¿Dónde estoy? Solo puedo escuchar…. ¿golpes? ¿Están peleando? …. Esperen…..alguien se está acercando…..intente tomar mis katanas no me importa a donde este apuntado solo quiero acabar con quien sea que este hay… ¿eh? ….. ¿Qué le paso a mi katana?...hay una mano en mi hombro…¡hay una mano en mi hombro!

-¡WOW! Tranquilízate…

-¿Rapha? – pregunte mientras la mano en mi hombro me daba un leve tirón para levantarme. - Pensé que te habías ido.

-si eso…..bueno tenía que volver para decirte un merecido ¡TE LO DIJE! – grito bastante alto….pero por otro lado…logre recuperar mi vista y aparte de ver a Raphael molesto….ya no estábamos en las alcantarillas…. Encontramos la base de los krangs…..algo así. – valla quien lo diría en realidad los Krang tenían una base secreta en las alcantarillas o espera…. ¡ERA UNA TRAMPA!

-¡Entendí tu punto Raph! – grite esta vez.

-¿¡Estás seguro!? ¡Porque al parecer tengo que repetirte las cosas!

-¡bien, bien! ¡Tenías razón! ¿¡Eso es lo que querías escuchar!?

-¡SI! …. Gracias…. Ahora vámonos

-¡ESPERA! – grite enojado tomándolo de la mano para evitar que se fuera… - No nos podemos ir aun

-¿¡QUE!? ¿POR QUE NO?

-¡no llegue hasta aquí solo para regresarme!

-¿¡perdiste la cabeza Leo!? Si no hubiera sido por mi esas latas andantes te hubiera aniquilado, ¿y tú aun quieres adentrarte?

-si…agradezco eso Raph, pero no me iré sabiendo que hay Krangs amenazando nuestro hogar.

-Qué parte de que es una trampa ¿¡NO HAS ENTENDIDO!?

-¿¡Y QUE TAL SI NO!? …. No tengo tiempo para pelear, estoy decidido a ir Contigo o sin ti. – me aleje solo unos metros para dar la vuelta y ver a Raph…..su mirada era extraña, tenía ira, confusión y…algo más…..me miro así por un par de segundos. -¿y bien?- dudo… pero al final acepto….en realidad solo dio un suspiro y se acercó, eso para mí es un claro "Si" y comenzamos a caminar más adentro de la alcantarilla enemiga…..nada…. no encontramos absolutamente nada…. Además de unas puertas cerradas que intentamos abrir…. Nada de qué preocuparse, hasta que finalmente llegamos a una enorme pared que indicaba el final de camino.

-Espero que estés feliz ahora Capitán – hablo molesto mientras me miraba con los brazos cruzados. – no puedo creer que hayamos desperdiciado tanto tiempo… ¿y en qué? … EN UN ESTUPIDA PARED – Raph Pateo fuertemente la pared y unos cuantos objetos esparcidos en el suelo. Me apoye un poco en ese enorme muro e intente calmarlo mientras observaba como golpeaba todo a su alrededor

-oye tú fuiste el que dijiste que había algo raro aquí.

-¡OH NO! – Mala idea – ¡yo te dije que nos largáramos de aquí cuando había oportunidad! – comezón a acerase hacia mi amenazadoramente. – pero me ignoraste y decidiste seguir, si esto es otra trampa….

- si fuera una trampa ¿no crees que nos hubieran atacado ya? – interrumpí ya comenzado a irritarme también, pero antes de que el pudiera defenderse algo lo…..o nos interrumpió, miramos hacia la salida…krangs…..gran momento para presentarse.

-¿puedo decirlo? – pregunto serio mientras sacábamos nuestras armas.

-No – respondí

-está bien… ¡TE LO DIJE!

-solo…. ¡ponte a pelear! - grite apuntando a los Krangs con mi katana para después acabar con cada uno de ellos, Raph por un lado y yo por otros. Después de mucho tiempo (y mi flojera de escribir tanto dialogo :v ) Raph acabo con el ultimo, clavándolo a la pared con su Sai, el Krang salió corriendo después de eso, estábamos exhaustos sin duda, eran demasiados para solo nosotros dos, me le acerque para decirle que ya nos podíamos ir…..su rostro….no era el que yo esperaba….. -¿Raph? ….. ¿Ocurre algo?

-La pared….- no creo que eso sea una respuesta….intente preguntar otra vez pero él se adelantó con las palabras…- L-La pared…está vacía.

-Raph no enti….

-¡CUIDADO! – un fuerte jalón hiso que me estrellase de espaldas contra la pared…. el golpe fue muy fuerte, todo lo que escuchaba era un zumbido….no podía ver nada era muy borroso…..siento los ojos pesados…distinguía un tipo de silueta tirada en el suelo muy a lo lejos… ¿Raph?...

…

*tos* *tos*

Hmmn…..Abrí mis ojos lentamente…lo primero que vi fue….una pared…..….estoy ¿acostado?…. ¿cómo me estoy moviendo?...me levante un poco…. mi cabeza….duele….

-¿despertaste ya capitán? - un momento… solo un ser en este mundo me llama así

-¿Raph? – pregunte dirigiendo la mirada de dónde provenía la voz…..me sorprendí al darme cuenta que estaba siendo…cargado…..sobre la espalda de… Raph.

-*tos* Si, sí. – respondió un poco….débil…

-¿Dónde estamos?

-creo que te di un fuerte golpe…*tos*….la base de los Krang ¿recuerdas?...

-oh…..si ya me acorde… - apoye mi mejilla en la cabeza de Raph….me sentía culpable….él tenía razón…todo era un trampa….

-¿Cómo estas hay atrás? - ¿Por qué te escuchas así?

-bien, supongo…. - ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué no te disculpas?

-oye Raph….- no pude seguir…fui interrumpido por una fuerte tos proveniente de él…. Intente mirarle la cara pero me soltó, dejándome caer al suelo, cerré los ojos del impacto…fue repentino...los abrí suavemente….Rapha había caído de rodillas tapando su pecho con una mano y cubriéndose la boca con la otra….otra vez esa tos…cada vez más fuerte…..eso no es normal -¡Raph! – me acerque rápidamente a el -¿¡estás bien!?

-si…. - respondió mientras se limpiaba la barbilla de….

-¿¡Eso es sangre!? … ¿¡ESTAS HERIDO!? – comencé a inspeccionarle la cara preocupado…su pecho…..esa era la razón….intente mirar más de cerca pero el empujo mi rostro.

-¡estoy bien! *tos*…. No es nada grave

-¿estas segur…- volví hacer interrumpido pero no por palabras, si no por una alarma y no cualquier alarma una de esas que mencionan el apocalipsis.

"el lugar se auto destruirá en dos minutos"

-hay no…

-¿desde cuándo instalaron voces?

…

Corrimos y corrimos, lo más rápido que nuestras piernas nos permitían….por alguna razón el pasillo se hacía eterno…teníamos que salir rápido…sabía que Raph no iba a resistir no estando así…..solo unos metros más…..unos metro más…..y el tiempo acabo…

Me desperté tirado boca arriba en el suelo, logre sentarme de alguna manera...mi cabeza…..mi brazo…mi cuerpo…duele….duele horriblemente…. intente levantarme, pero la gravedad llevo mi cuerpo hacia abajo, decidí quedarme así hasta asegurarme que tuviera el control total…..mire detalla mente el lugar…estaba destruido….no tardaría en derrumbarse por completo… había escombro por todas partes…y polvo mucho polvo….parecía niebla...me paralice al escuchar una tos….yo no vine aquí solo…

-¡RAPH! – grite recordando lo que había pasado… mire hacia todas direcciones buscando una señal de donde estuviera mi hermano…..entonces en un pequeña pila de escombros se veía un bulto verde con un toque de rojo tenía que ser el….obligue a mi cuerpo a trabajar pero mis piernas no respondía así que me arrastre.

-*tos* *tos* *tos*…. ¿Leo? …. –pregunto dirigiéndome la mirada….se notaba que no podía ver muy bien...….. No sabía si responderle o llorar….así que solo seguí, sentía como los pedazos de concreto y metal abrían y se enterraban en mi piel. Mis piernas respondieron finalmente….seguramente estaban dormidas…..corrí hasta donde estaba Raph y me agache para levantarlo o al menos arrodillarlo la mitad de sus piernas estaba atrapadas…..lo examine brevemente…Dios…la herida en su pecho…..era grave…muy grave…No, no puedo describirla y ahora con la explosión tenía un motón de heridas más, algunas más profundas que otras…..su temperatura esta baja…..sus ojos perdían brillo…R….-Leo…¿estás bien? - ¿Por qué?... no lo entiendo, sin darme cuenta simplemente lo abrace apoyando su cabeza contra mi pecho.

- Tu...idiota... ¿porque?... ¿porque lo haces? - apreté mis ojos con fuerza ni siquiera sé lo que estaba diciendo entonces algo tibio y agradable tomo mis mejillas.

- no llores ¿quieres? - su voz...era relajante...abrí mis ojos, Raph sostenía mi rostro frotando sus pulgares debajo de mis ojos para limpiar unas lágrimas que se habían derramado...y ¿m-me está sonriendo?...jamás había visto un gesto así...n-no sé porque pero...s-se siente diferente...es…raro...pero raro de una manera cómoda...m-mi estómago...cosquillea...¿me estoy ruborizando? - ¿estas mejor? - ¿uh? ¡Oh cierto!...sacudí mi cabeza liberándome de mis pensamientos.

-S-si...g-gracias -respondí...estaba nervioso por alguna extraña razón. Retire sus manos y desvié la vista...- v-vamos...tenemos qué-qué salir de a-aquí... -¿¡PORQUE ESTOY HABLANDO ASI!?

-No puedo...

-¿Qué?

-¡NO PUEDO! – Grito de una forma tan…dolorosa… ¡No! No es momento para llorar…..tienes que sacarlo de aquí…mire sus piernas, afortunadamente no estaban sepultadas con tanto peso….aun podía jalarlo sin necesidad de lastimarlo y eso hice… lo tome de los brazos y lo atraje hacia mí... - ¡Espera, Espera! ….. ¡DETENTE! – Pare inmediatamente… - esto…..no va a funcionar….- el lugar tembló por unos segundos... Después algunas partes del techo se cayeron. –….vete.

-¿¡Que!? – no estará hablando enserio….no puede estar hablando enserio, lo mire con…miedo…preocupación…..- ¿estas bromeando verdad? ….- esa sonrisa…otra vez…- dime que es una broma….

-….este lugar se derrumbara en cualquier momento aun tienes oportunidad de irte.

-no…

-Está bien…

-¡NO! – Grite con angustia...deja bromear…. ¡NO! …. ¡no pienso dejarte aquí Raph!

-Leo… aunque pueda salir….moriría desangrado el resto del camino…solo vete….

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? - ¿Por qué sonríes? …. Deja de hacer eso…..no es divertido…no voy a dejarte….no es una opción…. Me acerque a sus piernas….retire los escombros... Uno por uno…..mis manos están sangrando….sigue…..solo sigue…..no te atrevas a detenerte…no lo dejaras…..era todo lo que podía pensar…cubrí mi boca…mi cara expresaba más que horror….esto no es verdad….¿cierto? … es solo un horrible sueño…..una pesadilla…..si eso debe ser… ¿Por qué no despierto?

-Leo…. – voltee la mirada… - ….duele - hablo…. Así sin más…. Su expresión era fría….sin sentimiento…. ¿Es posible eso? …. Volví a mirar sus piernas…. ¿cómo una tubería puede atravesar los músculos?…..…..simplemente… ¿Cómo?...Sus rodillas estaban literalmente….empaladas…. como si fuera un dango….me acerque a él lo aleje de los escombros y lo levante apoyándolo en mi hombro…

-¿puedes caminar?

-eso creo…pero parecería un pingüino….

-no es momento para chistes….

-perdón. – di un suspiro y comenzamos a caminar…bueno Raph lo intentaba… y yo estaba cojeando… - a este Ritmo no llegaremos a ninguna parte…. – tal vez pero debemos intentarlo….m-mi brazo….. – No deberías hacer tanta fuerza…. – he, lo notaste ¿no?

- no te preocupes Rapha, encontraremos una salido…. – eso espero – vamos….estarás bien…

-ese no es lo que me preocupa…no mientas Leo - ¿de qué hablas? – tienes un brazo roto, probablemente una pierna también…. Apenas puedo moverme gracias a la tubería que atraviesa mis piernas…estamos golpeados y con profundas heridas…aunque encontremos una salida…. ¿Crees que lo haremos con vida? - ….. Deja de hablar así….lo lograremos.

-no empieces Raph…no es momento para tu actitud de reproche….admito que…no estamos en las mejores condiciones…. Pero debemos intentarlo…

- siempre fuiste tan ingenuo… - cállate.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso…. Pero simplemente seguimos caminando, miraba a Raph de vez en cuando, a veces parecía que no estuviera en busca de la salida….era difícil ver a dónde íbamos, el lugar amenazaba cada vez más en venirse abajo… tenemos que salir….tenemos que salir y ya…esperen…..¿eso?...¿eso es?...

-Lo-logramos…..he… ¿qué tienes que decir ahora Raph?

-…- ¿Raph? ….. *suspiro*….

-vamos….resiste un poco más, pronto llegaremos a casa…..- solo un poco más…..el desagüe…comenzó a deteriorarse… de forma muy rápida….era obvio está colapsando… cojeé lo más rápido que pude…. Arrastre a Raph en ciertas ocasiones, casi se nos cae una pared encima….solo unos centímetros…

-¡LEO! – un fuerte golpe…no…empujón… me tiro hacia afuera del desagüe… después el lugar se cayó a pedazos… ¿salimos? ….. ¿Lo logramos? ….. Mire al mi alrededor…estaba solo

-¿Rapha? …. -….no…no lo hiso…no…- ¿¡Raph!? – respóndeme…esa tos…. mira detrás de mí…..solo estaba la pared de escombros tapando el desagüe…..No…..¡NO! …. - ¡RAPHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**. . . **

Leonardo se despertó de golpe, con la respiración agitada, sudoroso y los ojos llorosos, aparentemente había tenido una horrible pesadilla…

"no…..eso no fue un sueño" se dijo así mismo sentándose en su cama…..miro a su alrededor….era su habitación, recordó cada momento, cada segundo…. "esa noche…. ¡Maldición!" Se llevó la mano hacia su cara, apretando su rostro con fuerza…. "¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?... ¿¡POR QUE!?" miro su mano izquierda, su yeso estaba intacto, seguro Donnie lo reparo después de haber caído sobre él, también las heridas en sus piernas, mano y otras partes, Habían sido limpiadas y selladas, por nuevas vendas, parches o algunas curas….dio un suspiro y salió de su habitación. Ni siquiera se percató de la hora, pero aún era de día eso es seguro, "tengo que hablar con él ¿cierto? …. ¿y si es una mala idea? … tal vez….simplemente… no quiere verme….no después de lo que hice"

-¡Leo! – exclamo una voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos, miro su mano derecha estaba en la manija de una puerta…..había entrado en una habitación… y no cualquier habitación. ¡NO! Estaba en la habitación de….

-¡Raph! – exclamo sorprendido y nervioso al ver la tortuga de antifaz rojo sentado en su cama…. Mirándolo… ¿confuso?... "¿cuándo fue que llegue aquí?" se preguntó mentalmente avergonzándose por su acto…. "bueno ya llegaste… no puedes irte así de la nada" - ¿pu-puedo pasar?

- ya estas adentro… – respondió un poco serio, Leo se avergonzó más y agacho la cabeza… ¿cómo no se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo? –solo entra. – El de azul termino de entrar y cerró la puerta tras de él, para después dirigirse a la dirección del de rojo - ¿estás bien? – esa pregunta sorprendió a Leonardo….Raphael estaba... ¿Preocupado? ¿Por él? ….. Sacudió su cabeza, comenzaba a sacar deducciones estúpidas o eso pensaba.

-creo que… yo soy el que debería preguntar eso – respondió sentándose a un lado de la cama para quedar a la misma altura.

-¡Eso no importa! - exclamo un poco molesto - ¿¡qué fue lo que paso contigo hace rato!?

-no lo sé….colapse supongo…. – respondió dando una pequeña risa, Raph solo lo miro seriamente y después soltó un suspiro, la sonrisa de Leo se desvaneció cuando miro al pecho del de Rojo, estaba vendado….sabía por qué y no pudo evitar recordarlo.

**Flash back: **

"**¿Qué tal si es una trampa?" **

"**si fuera una trampa, ¿no crees que no hubieran atacado ya? **

"**¡TE LO DIJE!" **

"**Raph, no enti….**

"**¡CUIDADO! **

**Fin del flash back **

-¿LEOOOOoooo? ¡Hey! Capitán a tierra – una vez más la voz de Raphael lo libero de su mente - ¿¡Que te pasa!?

-L-lo siento – se disculpó el de azul por su inusual falta de atención, el rojo solo soltó un suspiro.

-Da igual

-¡NO! –exclamo haciendo que Raph dio un pequeño salto del susto….no esperaba eso. – Me refiero a esto – el mayor postro su mano en el pecho de Raph justo donde estaba la razón por la que estaba vendando.

-¿Qué? …. – pregunto Raphael sin poder entender a lo que hermano se refería.

-fue mi culpa…el que tú ahora este así –respondió sin dejar de ver melancólicamente donde estaba esa herida -Tenías razón Raph…. debí haberte escuchado…si lo hubiera hecho….yo…tu no….

-cállate…. – interrumpió Raph de una manera seca, Leo lo miro…sus ojos, su rostro, expresaban furia.

-¿Raph?...

-¡CALLATE! – Raphael grito fuertemente, Leonardo se sorprendió con esa reacción y retiro su mano rápidamente del pecho de este. – las cosas pasaron ¡Y YA!

-si…. Y pasaron por mi culpa.

-¡NO! … en parte si…. ¡PERO ESE NO ES EL PUNTO!

-¿entonces lo admites?

-¡NO!

-¡Raph! – Exclamo Leo confuso y algo furioso - tú lo recuerdas ¿verdad?…. tu sabes bien que paso…. Fueron mis órdenes…. ¡Fue mi decisión! …

-¡BASTA!

-¡Pero Raph!

-¡YA! …. Juro que si pudiera te sacaría el cerebro de ahí, para lavarlo a golpes ¡y volverlo a meter!... solo para que olvidara ¡ESA ESTUPIDEZ! – Leonardo se quedó plasmado…..aunque no se hubiera escuchado muy agradable, eso en realidad significaba de que Raphael estaba preocupado por el….

-¿Por qué? – Leo agacho el rostro – no es justo...

-Leo…. – el gesto de Raph cambio por uno de afición.

-¡no es justo! – Exclamo con remordimiento, dejando caer finalmente un par de lágrimas…. – no es justo que este así….por una mala decisión mía….- no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a llorar, Raphael se siento culpable y dio un ligero suspiro, no sabía de estas cosas pero aun así intento consolarlo postrando una mano una mano sobre la cabeza del mayor, este se sorprendió por aquello haciendo que se ruborizara. - ¿Raph? - pregunto ante el acto pero no hubo respuesta alguna, sin embargo Raphael comenzó hacer fuerza en su mano presionando la cabeza de Leonardo hacia abajo. -¡RAPHA! – grito finalmente cuando ya tenía su mentón en el cuello, le retiro la mano y lo miro molesto haciendo un puchero con sus mejillas ("=I" - exactamente así XDD)

-es broma, broma – dijo el de rojo al ver el gesto tan infantil de parte del mayo y más "maduro" que al final simplemente no pudo evitar reírse por unos segundos, ya tranquilo volvió a postrar su mano sobre la cabeza de leo pero esta vez dándole ligeras palmaditas y después dirigirla a su mejilla. -¡Deja de Llorar!, conserva la poca dignidad que tienes - Raphael comenzó a secar las lágrimas de Leonardo de una manera suave, era tierno... Y bastante raro, Leo solo lo miraba fijamente de una manera tonta pero adorable, con un notable rubor. Al darse cuenta de aquello, desvió el rostro rápidamente, Raph tomo esa reacción como culpabilidad, pensó que el mayor no podía parar de echarse toda la carga, así que con su mano libre tomo el otro extremo de la cara de Leo volteando su rostro para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos - ¡Hey! mírame estoy bien, no te preocupes, lo hecho, hecho esta. Además no es como si fuera la primera vez que tengo quedarme en la cama por unos cuantos huesos rotos - Raphael dio una sonrisa cálida...se estaba comportando bastante extraño, Leonardo se ruborizo mucho más al sentir las cálidas manos del rojo en sus mejillas, entre más miraba el gesto de este sentía que su corazón aceleraba más y más, perdió la respiración en algunos momentos sintiendo como esos ojos verde toxico lo observaban, su estómago se revolcó y sentía un cosquilleo travieso en el mismo. Raph no tardo en notar el extraño comportamiento de este, viéndose obligado a preguntar por el –Leo enserio ¿Qué te está pasando?

-¿uh? – fue el primer sonido que emitió Leonardo, para después reaccionar ante tal escena…..se ruborizo hasta mas no poder y retiro rápidamente las manos de Raphael de su rostro. -¿D-de que h-ha-hablas? ….. e-estoy perfec-pe-perfectamente…..hahaha – dio una sonrisa estúpida desviando la mirada hacia otro lado. – d-debería irme ya…..e-es…algo ta-tarde…. ¿n-no crees? Leo se levantó y comenzó a dirigirse torpemente hacia la salida.

-¿estás bien? – pregunto confuso el de rojo mientras observa como el de azul se tropezaba con todo en su camino hacia la puerta.

-S-si…. –respondió con una risa nerviosa y salió de la habitación…..si tan solo hubiera abierto la puerta. –Ay….-se quejó del golpe mientras se frotaba la nariz, para después salir….de la forma adecuada – buenas Raph, te veré luego noche – y con eso…azoto la puerta de la habitación de Raphael….dejándolo bastante confundido por ese último comentario.

-ok…..son las dos de la tarde

**. . .**

Leonardo salió corriendo a su habitación…encerrándose en ella para después tirarse boca arriba en su cama, cogió una de las almohadas y la apretó fuertemente en su cara.

-¡ARGHHHHHH!- Refunfuño con fuerza, siendo opacado el sonido por la almohada que retiro segundo después, dejando solo sus ojos al descubierto….- ¿Qué fue lo que paso halla? – Leo soltó un suspiro y volvió a dejar la almohada en su lugar... – talvez estoy cansado….si eso debe ser…dormiré un poco…. – cerro sus ojos y cambio de posición dispuesto a dormir.

**-*risa* no pensé que reaccionaras de esa manera… *risa* que adorable, comienzas a sentirlo ¿no? Leo-chan**

* * *

><p><em>holis como estan? espero muy bien me disculpo por la inactividad pero e estado ocupadisima<br>_

_ya saben la navidad el año nuevo, la familia y todas esas cosas :v pero ya se acabo diciembre asi que regresemos _

_a lo normal (?) he aqui el capitulo 3 y las cosas comienza a ponerse...interesantes 737 _

_fue mas largo de lo que pense :v asi que no juzguen mis horrores de ortografia :'v _

_espero les guste gracias por su apoyo...y todas esas cosas (perdon pero estoy algo apurada ahora xDDD) _

_dejen sus comentarios pleaaase nesecito saber como estan las personalidades, _

_si nesecita mejoras y lo mas importante si es de su adrado ;3;_


End file.
